The Multiverse of Izuku's Life (ADOPTED)
by Roktoof
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had nothing to lose. He had friends, family all earned by his dumb luck and sheer determination to prove himself. But what really happens deep down on his mind is what no one can anticipate. R&R! (ADOPTED BY KOMOD0-SENSEI)
1. Intro and Izuku's Doomsday

"Okay class!"

The rest of Class 1-A arrived in the gymnasium where they exercised to promptly take their seats on the bleachers. They obviously were eager to see what was going on, but some aren't really in the mood to do so.

"Oh great. Here we go again..." Katsuki "Kaachan" Bakugo said, uninterested.

"Oh shut up Bakugo! You're just spoiling the mood again." his redhead friend, Kirishima Eijirou replied.

Bakugo didn't reply, so he just grunted and looked.

But Class-A1 was missing one thing...

They realized...

Where was DEKU?!

"Hey! Where the fucking hell is Deku?! That little shit should have been here by now!" Bakugo demanded.

"Calm down, Katsuki. I've just sent Izuku as a volunteer for the experiment that Hatsume is working on." their teacher, Aizawa said sternly, disapproving of Bakugo's vulgar nature.

"What the hell did you mean- Oh."

The rest of Class 1-A saw their best student, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, in a flattened platform operated by gravity wells projected underneath. He seemed asleep mostly as he couldn't bother moving and he was lying down on the platform, eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HATSUME?!"

Their inventor friend, Mei Hatsume, ignored that and explained...

"As I said, this here allows the person who sleeps in here to experience whatever multiverse he can go to just be dreaming of it. So, without further ado, I believe you're ready to see what happens."

Surprisingly, the notable Pro-Heroes were also invited, mostly All-Might, Midnight and Mt. Lady, the first who was eager to see his young successor as a man in different universes.

 **People were seen running away as a policeman warned "We need to clear this area!" as military personnel was seen deploying and entrenching themselves on the bridge where they prepared themselves for the worst. The soldiers raised their guns against whoever may arrive against them.**

"Wow. Whatever's coming must be scaring them." Mina Ashido said, concerned of what was about to happen.

"It's forcing the army to get ready for who's coming, Mina." Uraraka replied.

 **A hulking grey monster, clad in dark green shorts and boots with bone protrusions was seen running towards the military, forcing the latter to open fire, but the bullets and grenades did nothing to stop the monster as it smashed the entrenchments with ease. This was Doomsday.**

"What the hell is that thing?! It doesn't look human!" Sero asked, frightened by Doomsday's display of power.

"Whoever that was, I'll give him a lesson of PAIN!" Bakugo said, hoping that this monster would exist so that he would face it.

"I'll go along with him." All-Might replied surprisingly.

 **Doomsday went about rampaging as he threw a military truck at the railing of the bridge, taking several soldiers with it. Upon reaching the farther end of the bridge, it grabbed a screaming soldier and killed him by snapping his neck then a tank whose machine gunner fired at Doomsday ineffectively then aimed its main cannon and fired a round at it, but Doomsday punched the tank shell mid-way, causing a huge shockwave that Doomsday went out of the flames, unscathed then rushed in and killed a few more soldiers then threw the tank to another one. Even if the military employed anti-tank soldiers that fired their missile launchers at it, it still couldn't kill it as Doomsday began decimating the military.**

The students, teachers, and Pro-Heroes were shocked that Doomsday was savagely beating them all down without taking a scratch from them. They wondered what Quirk can be used to stop this monstrosity.

"Oh lord, what can kill that... that monster?!" Iida said, now afraid of Doomsday.

"I don't know Iida. I don't think we have what it takes to stop that... beast." Momo said, equally frightened.

"Someone please stop it before it kills us all." Midnight silently whispered.

 **Doomsday then threw a burning tank at a group of soldiers that were backing away from him, but it was caught midway by a muscular man clad in usual red, blue and yellow trim suit with red cape came down and arriving to back them up. Most notable was his spiky green hair.**

Everyone was now shocked to see that it was Deku that arrived in time to save them! And as an adult. All-Might just couldn't be any more proud to see that his so-called successor had arrived, as a man that was about to save the day once more.

While the girls and women (mostly Midnight) were ogling on how much of a hunk Izuku was in that.

"IZUKU/MIDORIYA/DEKU!"

"Finally! Midorya comes to save the day... err, night." Sero commented, excited to see Deku in action once again.

"He had better kill that monster." Present Mic said.

 **Doomsday charged at Izuku, who inhaled a cold breath that slowly froze Doomsday in place just as it neared on him. But despite being encased in ice, it was beginning to crack and Doomsday raised his fists down on Izuku who struggled to hold his ground and threw Doomsday a few feet away. Doomsday went in to punch Izuku, who flew out of the way and threw a couple punches of his own before it grabbed Izuku's third fist and punched and backhanded him. Izuku recovered and saw Doomsday running at him like an angry bull and failed to intercept him mid-air as Doomsday punched him to an exploding Humvee, dragged him across the pavement, raised him high and punched him mid-air, sending him flying in a skyscraper.**

Now everyone was horrified.

Bakugo flared up upon seeing this, and wished he could have been there to help Deku.

"Come on you little fuck! Kill that son of a bitch already!" he shouted

But seeing him being beaten up, he probably knew that it would take more than that to stop him.

Because that nerd he called a friend was incredibly stubborn.

The rest of Class-A1 were shocked to see Deku being beaten back with tremendous force.

Ochaco "Uravity" Uraraka was probably the most shocked, but she seriously wished that her crush would win this despite the odds against him.

 **"Umm, Mina? Shouldn't we wait for a pilot?" Iida said, after fastening his seatbelt.**

"MINA?!"

Mina herself was quite shocked on seeing herself piloting a helicopter.

 **"I was once Air Force, remember? I was flying these things when you were still in training camp. Now hang on!" Mina replied and the helicopter took off with just a pull from a lever.**

 **Iida screamed upon takeoff.**

Class 1-A probably laughed at seeing how pathetic Iida was, with the latter burying his face in embarrassment, with Mina rubbing her hand in his shoulders.

 **Izuku flew down and came up with a beat down of his own, punching Doomsday twice in the face, then in the stomach, then another in the chin. He continued beating down on Doomsday with some powerful punches of his own before sending the monster flying with an inverted double axe handle.**

Everyone cheered for Izuku beating up Doomsday.

"YEAH! COME ON DEKU! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT THING!" Bakugo screamed.

"That's right Izuku! Crush that bastard!" Kirishima cheered.

"Yes Izuku! Show him who the hell you are!" Tsuyu shouted.

"You can do it, Midoriya." All-Might commented, proud to see Izuku beating back the monster with all that he can muster

"Go for it Izuku!" Ochaco cheered.

"GO DEKU!" Sero cheered as well.

 **Meanwhile, with Mina flying, she then told Iida, who was holding his breath...**

 **"There!"**

 **And 'there' was Izuku punching Doomsday several feet, who countered by grabbing Izuku by the waist, raised him high and smashed him in the ground in a powerbomb. Then grabbed Izuku by the cape and smashed him in the ground again. Before Izuku could get up, Doomsday kicked him in a wall, grabbed him before he can get back, and punched him thrice before letting him fall in the ground, and stomped on his head.**

Now everyone was turning horrified to see Izuku being ruthlessly overpowered.

"Get up you little shit! Get up!" Bakugo shouted

"Come on Izuku!" Momo cheered.

"Don't let it win! GET UP!" Sero and Kirishima shouted at the same time.

The rest of the girls, along with Mineta and Iida couldn't really say anything right now.

All-Might gritted his teeth, he wished he could have saved his successor from dying.

 **As Iida was about to take a picture, Doomsday noticed the helicopter and leaped high enough to catch it, but Izuku arrived and tried to intercept them, but Doomsday threw him away and just as he was about to punch the helicopter, Iida kicked the grip he was holding on to. Doomsday still clung on and grabbed the helicopter's fuselage but Izuku used heat vision to zap off the railing Doomsday was holding on to and threw him off to a building then grabbed the helicopter and landed it safely. Luckily, despite being partially burning, it was still intact.**

 **As Izuku notices that Doomsday was approaching, he ordered Mina "Get outta here. Now."**

 **Mina grabbed his hand "Deku, don't..."**

 **He looked at her and replied "It's why I'm here." then gently slipped off her hand and went on to face Doomsday. He flew in high speeds against Doomsday running at him and both their fists clashed, sending them both off balance for a while before Izuku went first in punching him repeatedly before Doomsday slammed it's elbow at his face. Izuku flew out of the way for Doomsday punching him to the ground then flew back and slammed his knee at it's face, grabbed it by the upper jaws and threw it hard against several buildings. Then Izuku then pushed him to an electric power plant in which Doomsday was suffering electric voltage.**

Now everybody was seeing how the tides were turning in Izuku's favor...

They didn't know it wouldn't last so long.

 **Doomsday immediately grabbed Izuku by the throat, and ran across the power plant, which smashed his back against several obstacles before running across the whole city and tossed him down harder in the road, and into the subway where it strangled Izuku, who knocked him off with heat vision. Izuku got up and tried to kick Doomsday but was thrown across the subway. He dove out of the way where Doomsday would have smashed him and countered one of his punches by throwing him in the railing. And slammed him further until Doomsday knocked Izuku down. A train approached and Doomsday tried going at it but Izuku then slammed him against the wall, prompting the creature to drag Izuku's head against the train in return. Enough to send Izuku down at least. Doomsday then grabbed him.**

Now everyone was mortified on what Doomsday was going to do to Izuku...

They only prayed that he will prevail nonetheless.

 **Across the whole city, large booms were heard underneath until a part of the road imploded, throwing Izuku through that building until he seemed unconscious. Doomsday noticed a crowd of people running away from it in fear and tried to chase them but Izuku stopped him with a ram but Doomsday knocked him down.**

 **Iida took a picture of the fight and said to Mina...**

 **"I've never seen Deku take such a pounding. Not that he can't dish it."**

Class A-1 and pretty much everyone agreed to that. They've never seen Izuku take way too much damage before. At least not until he can take more and die from it.

But they only prayed that Izuku would make it out. They knew he has to.

"Please Izuku... please don't die." Ochaco whispered, with tears slowly flowing below her face.

 **Doomsday grabbed Izuku and punched him but Izuku grabbed the fist and countered with his own. Then he continued on and punched Doomsday thrice with what effort he can muster. Until the last punch was enough to send Doomsday tumbling but quickly recovering.**

 **Izuku went and for it and punched Doomsday twice but the monster blocked them and headbutted Izuku in return.**

Now everyone was increasingly mortified. They knew Izuku'a chances of winning this fight was bad but they only hoped that he would win nonetheless.

"You better kill that meathead you little fuck." Bakugo commented.

"Midoriya... please don't die on us." All-Might replied.

Everyone else couldn't reply right about now as they were too terrified that they still see their favorite nerd being beaten like an animal.

 **Izuku was thrown across the ground but before he can get up, he was picked up by Doomsday who then punched him strongly in the gut until the last one caused him to spill out blood, then dropped Izuku on the ground, seemingly defeated.**

 **Doomsday readied for a finishing blow until a little girl interrupted it with her crying. Doomsday approached the child and readied to smash her...**

"NO!"

Now everyone was apalled. That monster even dared to kill a child, showing that it had no heart for life after all.

 **until Izuku grabbed Doomsday by the back of the waist and lifted him high up in the Earth then flew back in extremely high speeds. Mid-flight, Doomsday broke out of Izuku's grip and traded blows with Izuku who soaked them up and knocked Doomsday down with a blow that sent the monster down on the ground faster than Izuku himself, causing a massive explosion in the city that left a super large crater with Doomsday caught in, with it's eyes now glowing black, indicating that it was now deactivated.**

 **Mina tried to find Izuku in the ruins, and she did, with the latter seemingly fine. She tried to approach him but Izuku collapsed face first, turning around at Mina's soft touch.**

 **"Is it... over?" Izuku asked.**

 **"Yes Deku. It is. You saved us" she replied.**

 **"Good. That's all it... matters." Izuku said in his last breath inhaled, he closed his eyes, seemingly passing away.**

 **Mina held Izuku deep in her arms and cried.**

 **Iida took a picture of this and cried.**

 **Meanwhile, Inko, who watched the whole fight via television, broke down in tears to see her baby boy, dead.**

While the girls from Class A-1 broke down in tears, mostly Uraraka and Mina, the boys (except Mineta and Iida) struggled not to cry from Izuku's death.

Aizawa cried, he hated seeing his students die.

Everyone else stayed silent, with All-Might the most. The former number one hero wished that he should have taken Izuku's place as the hero who died.

"You... idiot." Bakugo said, despite struggling not to cry, he had tears falling down on his face.

Kirishima, Sero and Todoroki tried to comfort the girls with the first former staying silent to hold a shoulder for Bakugo.

 **REALITY VERSE #1: COMPLETE...**

 **PROCEEDING...**

 **PROCESSING...**

 **COMPLETE!!!**

 **REALITY VERSE #2: IMPENDING...**

 **COMPLETE!**

 **REALITY VERSE #2: MEGA MAN ZERO...**

 **IN PROGRESS...**

 **COMMENCING EMULATION...**

Everybody stopped and prepared to watch again, with Aizawa bringing in the snacks for his students.


	2. Mega Man Deku

"Okay then, what are we gonna see next?" Kirishima questioned.

"Well, there are more in Izuku's thoughts lately."

"And what are those?"

"It kinda includes Izuku as a blind lawyer by day, vigilante at night, a robot with cool weapons, and plenty of more multiverses."

"I see, well I-"

"MEI! LET'S GET TO THE ROBOT PART NOW!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Mei jumpstarted the machine holding Izuku as usual.

 **REALITY VERSE #2: MEGAMAN ZERO...**

 **COMMENCING EMULATION...**

"No way!"

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya's a robot?"

"Where the hell is that little prick in wherever that is?"

"OMG! He looks so cool!"

 **Deku went in, clad in humanoid armor, with his hair down in a flowing, elegant yet rough long strand. His armor tended to be green and black for the most part, and he was seen examining his gear. He jumped high to the rooftops until he encountered what seemed to look like a sword-like object.**

 **"So this is the Ragnarok Core..."**

 **"Hehehe... Welcome to your front seat for the end of the world!" that mysterious voice obviously shocked Deku so much that he recognized it.**

Everyone took a good look of the doctor. From what they heard, he sounded creepy and insane, obviously to the point where he is a mad scientist.

"I hope Midoriya puts that maniac down for good." Mt. Lady commented, not really liking Weil at all.

 **"That voice... Dr. Weil! How did you survive that attack from Ragnarok!?"**

 **Doctor Weil was obviously seen in front of Deku, clad in heavily damaged armor but still intact. He had a red left eye, a bleeding nose and several scratches across his right cheek. There was also blood in his left forehead as well. It was a shock to see that he survived after all.**

 **The maniacal doctor cackled at Deku's question and answered "Well it turns out that I can't really die!"**

 **"What happened to you!?"**

 **"Hehehe... Did my mechanical body surprise you? Did you think that I was a Reploid and you could fight me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pure human... Even with a body that looks like this!" the mad scientist replied**

 **"How!?" Deku questioned**

 **"When the Dark Elf took control of the Reploids and destroyed the Mavericks in the Elf Wars... The humans of the time modified me... They transferred all of my memories into program data... And switched my body for this armor with the power to rejuvenate me... Do you have any idea what that means? I can't age, and wounds heal more quickly than normal. After the war, I was cursed to live an eternity in a world without light or nature... The humans expelled me from Neo Arcadia!" Weil explained of his origins.**

Now everyone was shocked on what he said. They didn't understand well of about 60% of what he was saying, but they guessed that those were events that this universe's Izuku went through with no problems at all.

"You may not age or suffer scars, but you will be killed as any other man." All-Might said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Izuku, when he talks too much, you put him down." Momo replied.

"You had better kill that big mouthed fucker you little shit. Or I'll do it for you!" Bakugo said.

 **Now Deku was alarmed at this revelation.**

 **"Justice!? Freedom!? Worthless ideals! You Reploids are just machines, but you started a war a long time ago in the name of freedom! And humans! Look what they did to me! Driving me away while spouting the word "justice!" Deku, would you insist on saving them!? Controlling the Reploids is nothing! The destruction of all mankind is only fleeting! Not quite alive... Not quite dead... Forever, by my side! I'll make you suffer a fate far greater than anything ever experienced before!" Weil ranted, but Deku didn't reply.**

Everyone rolled their eyes, it was obvious that mad scientists like him talked too much, but what he did say was obviously threatening to Izuku.

"He talks way too much." Todoroki said, unimpressed.

"FAR too much if you ask me." Sero replied, with Kirishima nodding in agreement.

"Shut that son of a bitch up right now Deku!" Bakugo demanded.

 **Weil seems to merge with the Ragnarok Core, growing larger in size. And seemingly intimidating. But Deku stood his ground firmly, not really fazed by his appearance.**

 **"Bwahahaha! I'll teach you there is no place for fools to hide! Fools must live under my rule and my rule alone! Thanks to Ragnarok!" Weil shouted out in insanity.**

 **WARNING!**

* * *

"GO IZUKU/DEKU/MIDORIYA!" everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Deku pulled out his laser sword and buster at the same time, ready for a battle. Doctor Weil went in and fired a laser blast at Deku, who dodged them and fired his buster, though they did no effect on the doctor, it was enough for him to jump high and slashed at Doctor Weil twice, who staggered back in pain from the hit. Weil replied with a surprise backhand that sent Deku flying but he was still able to keep up at least.**

 **Deku was still standing firm enough to not allow this maniac to win, so he charged up his buster and fired a huge blast that harmed Weil enough to stun him then slash him at the legs, sending the mad doctor in pain then slashed him in the cheek, but Weil grabbed him in the throat mid-slash and tossed him hardly like an angry kid destroying his toy, yet Deku stood up and threw his Shield Boomerang at Weil, who slapped it away.**

 **Weil then fired a barrage of laser bolts and beams, which Deku took hits from but the latter held firm and slashed and punched Weil half a dozen times, until the mad scientist got the upper hand and slammed his fist on Deku's chest, causing him to collapse chest first in the wall. Weil then grabbed him and laughed sinisterly, but he celebrated too early, as Deku gripped his sword and stabbed Weil in the chest, causing the broken armor to start exploding immensely.**

* * *

"YEAH!" the boys from Class A-1 applauded.

"That's my boy!" All-Might cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate quite yet if I were you." Midnight commented.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really think he'll stay down for long."

* * *

 **Weil's outer armor explodes, blowing** **the roof of the Core room apart. The Ragnarok begins to hurtle faster towards Earth as Zero stands on the outside, with Weil nowhere in sight. Deku then struggled to keep his footing as the Ragnarok accelerated in extremely high speeds.**

 **"Agh! I can't stop the descent!" Deku replied, not even stumbling from his feet.**

 **"Deku! It's reaching critical speed! If it goes any faster, I won't be able to get you back! Hurry!" Ochaco replied via radio.**

Now Uraraka was shocked to see that was her voice in that universe. She veiled tears to see how her crush featured her in this. With mostly Momo and Tsuyu comforting her as they believe that she was gonna cry.

 **"No... This isn't over yet!"**

 **Weil rises from the hole in the floor, still heavily broken but intact. He was still rising up as usual, leaving Deku with a gaping mouth in shock to see how he still survived.**

 **"Weil!"**

 **"Hehehe... Bwahahaha! I told you... I can't die! Nobody can stop Ragnarok now!" Weil declared.**

 **Over the radio, Deku can hear Uraraka pleading "Deku! There's no time! Get back here!" but he wouldn't hear of her begging.**

* * *

"Please Deku. Come back." Ochaco begged, not wanting her crush to die.

* * *

 **"No, there is a way. If I destroy Weil's core, the explosion will take Ragnarok out with it... If Ragnarok is blown apart, it no longer poses a threat!" Deku replied, refusing to leave like a coward.**

 **"But what about you?" Uraraka asked, suddenly worried for Deku.**

 **"Bwahahaha! Are you even capable of it!? The Reploid hero... Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me!?** **Do you see this pain!? You'd NEVER understand any of it!" Weil ranted insanely.**

 **Several mechanical tentacles appears and attach themselves to Weil, who morphs into a hideous, monstrous form with a large spike at the top and a glowing orange sphere where Weil's head is. Deku still held firm despite being considerably damaged.**

 **"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" Deku said with steadfast determination that can rival Gamera. He knew he wasn't going to make out of this alive but he figured that if he was gonna go down, he would take Weil with him. No matter what it takes.**

* * *

Everyone, mostly All-Might, were incredulous to see that their favorite little guy was still holding his ground, in spite of his opponent's tremendous power.

"I like ya Deku. You're not even running away even if he scares you shitless." Bakugo commented, smirking at Deku's unwillingness to retreat.

"You can do it Midoriya. Take that madman down." Midnight commented.

"You better finish him off, you crazy kid." Mt. Lady commented.

* * *

 **"Deku! DEKU!" Ochaco called out, terrified of seeing Zero in a terrified state.**

 **"Uraraka, believe in me!" Deku replied, unwilling to back down, as ever.**

 **"Dekuuuu!" Ochaco tried to call out Deku, with plausibly no success as the latter probably faced Dr. Weil again.**

 **And now Deku goes in to face and confront Dr. Weil. He charged in with what he got when the doctor fired a barrage of laser bolts at him but even he dodged them all efficiently, he still took several of them to the chest but managed to get closer to even slash at Weil several times before the mad scientist sent him flying with a slap of one of his tentacles. Deku stood up and blocked one of Weil's tentacles, bifurcating it efficiently as Weil then fired laser blasts again, prompting Deku to get up and slashed him relentlessly, damaging Weil greatly, who slammed another of his tentacles down on Deku, who jumped over the attack to dodge it and then jumped on one of the tentacles again as it was about to slam down on him with a cartwheel and ran up on Weil, who tried to fend him off with his laser beams, but Deku dodged them as if he was on a grid, causing Weil to accidentally cut off two of his tentacles. As a result, he tried to backhand Deku again, but Deku sliced off his arm and stood on top of him, despite Weil trying to get him off. Deku then jumped down and left a huge slash at Weil's body, leaving behind a very huge gash all across his chest. This was probably enough to send Weil screaming as he was about to explode from these grievous wounds.**

 **"How could I... defeated by this... miserable doll... Perish! Perish forever...!" Weil said, screaming in a dying curdle as he was later nothing but oblivion.**

 **The scene changes again to view the Ragnarok burning brightly red as it enters the atmosphere.**

Everyone had better pray well if Izuku survived that.

Ochaco was veiled up tears again, hoping that her crush had better survive it.


	3. Deku the Daredevil

**AN: Sorry for that last part, but I prefer 2003 Daredevil. Hell, I couldn't figure out on the Netflix Daredevil on who was going to be the Punisher, as I hardly watched it (because I planned to stage the fight between Daredevil and Punisher). I originally was going to prefer that Bakugo was going to be the Netflix Punisher, but I couldn't exactly figure out what could I do with him anyways.**

* * *

"Alright Hatsume. WHAT ELSE?!"

"Okay okay Bakugo, calm the fuck down! I'm thinking!"

"Ah, this one!"

"What?!"

"The blind lawyer thing dumbass!"

"Okay okay! I'm on it already!"

With the Pussycat Girls, Eri and Kouta arriving, they begun with Mei prepping up the machine again.

 **REALITY VERSE #3: DAREDEVIL...**

 **COMMENCING EMULATION...**

 **It was just an ordinary morning for Izuku Midoriya once again as he woke up from his ice cold sleep. He heard the clock alarm and slammed it shut. He stretched his body up to where he had a chiseled 8 pack with perfectly shaped muscles in his limbs.**

Now the girls and women were ogling to see how much of a hunk Deku was when he was nearly naked.

'Oooh, I love it when he's a real man... maybe I'll give him a piece of my mind when we're alone.' thought Midnight.

Pixie-bob was also ogling to where she thought the same as Midnight...

"I WANT HIM NOW!"

but she was restrained by Mandalay, who dismissed same thoughts of Izuku.

Uraraka was blushing to the point where she had a nosebleed and a moist feeling in her crotch.

Momo and Mina were blushing and glaring seductively at Izuku.

Mineta was growling enviously at Izuku earning this much attention.

 **Izuku had to stretch up and change into his red and green morning wear and readied his sunglasses. He then turned on the radio that played "Fade Away" by 12 Stones and readied himself to pretty much everything he needed. First of all, he to wear his suit, then grabbed a sufficient amount of money that he might use from his money cache written in Braille. With everything in hand, he went out the door to work.**

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here today to seek out truth, to seek out justice today against Mr. Dezuki. Now, where were you at the time of the crime?"**

 **"I was at the bar near Homuri Avenue... where I partied with friends."**

 **"And where are these friends of yours? Shouldn't they defend you in court?"**

 **"I'm afraid they can't show up."**

 **The beaten woman Izuku's defending shouted "He's lying! He's beaten me like an animal!"**

 **Dezuki replied "Shut the hell up!"**

 **"ORDER!"**

 **The judge slammed his gavel to silence them.  
**

Now everyone was gritting teeth at seeing how this man is lying.

Aizawa was the most. He hated it when his students lie.

All-Might thought 'Midoriya, I seriously hope you put that bastard to justice.'

Bakugo, Sero, Todoroki, Iida and Kirishima didn't like his smug attitude at all.

They hoped that he would have justice coming soon enough.

 **"The difference is, Mr. Midoriya, is that while I might have been accused of something I didn't do, I assure you that I did not, and she has no proof." he replied while keeping a suave and composed voice.**

 **"That is enough for now."**

 **"We the jury, found Mr. Ishiro Dezuki, not guilty."**

 **The judge banged the gavel again.**

Now everyone was shocked to see how this man was cleared of his crimes. They felt angry at the judiciary system for letting him go when he's supposed to be in jail.

 **Izuku's best friend and partner, Iida Tenya, approached Izuku and said "Well, that was another blown off case."**

 **"You're telling me Iida. We could have at least... saved her."**

 **"Hey."**

 **"Sorry for the case, ma'm."**

 **She replied "No, it's alright, you did the best you could."**

 **"No, we could have done more."**

 **"What more could have done than that?"**

 **"I know how."**

 **So, in nighttime, Izuku went back to his apartment and prepared himself for what may come. He then prepped himself, clad in a red suit that reassembles a devil.**

"Is-is Midoriya reassembling himself to some kind of demon?" Aizawa asked.

"Probably, but that may be of that of a vigilante of some sort." Mt Lady replied for Aizawa.

"Let's get to the part on what else he uses, other than relying on his other senses." Midnight deadpanned.

"What have you become, Midoriya?" All-Might asked.

 **But that wasn't the end of it all, as Izuku then prepped himself with a stick that can transform into different modes, mostly a grappling hook that he concealed just by gripping it together, and a billy club that can transform into a walking cane that he uses it by day but uses it like a bo staff by night and pair of nunchuks, as he began to practice it all mostly by swinging it around like a pro.**

 **So in the night time of the city, in the top of the building, he fell down and landed on a platform, then jumped to another and another until he grabbed onto a railing and landed in another building. It wasn't over yet as Izuku then leaped across several platforms to get to building after building.**

Everyone was awestruck on seeing Izuku's acrobatics. While they were sure that their own Izuku couldn't perform such death-defying feats, they probably wished he should. For the most part, they likely continued.

 **He eventually sneaked inside the bar that Dezuki was in and eavesdropped on him while hiding in a dark corner of the bar.**

 **"Light them up Miki. I'm ready to party tonight."**

 **"You got some nerve to show up here after what you did."**

 **"Don't you hear? I'm innocent. Just a few kind words and a sincere bit of honesty never hurts."**

 **"Says so from a lying scumbag."**

Class A-1 gritted their teeth for that lying bastard.

"Deku, if you see this lying piece of shit if you ever had a pair of new eyes, you had better kick his ass." Bakugo commented.

"And if we were in there, you had better save some ass kicking for us!" Kirishima, Sero, Todoroki and Tokoyami joined in.

"Let's hope Midoriya will bring that bastard to justice." All-Might stated to everyone, yet not all of them nodded at that.

 **"Now don't get me wrong. I may have some few ups and downs with that bitch. But it don't matter anymore, cause I'm free tonight and I'm ready to rock and roll! Those self-proclaimed assholes have no idea who they're fucking with, especially with the evidence that I... took good care of. Don't worry though, you'll never see it my way, but it will do you good if you ever saw it, specially."**

 **"Hey boss. There's someone up there." some thug replied to Dezuki.**

 **"Huh? Hey, what do you want?"**

 **"Justice." Izuku replied in a dark, dangerous tone then threw his baton at Dezuki, then came down to face the thugs.**

"Man... Izuku sounds dangerous when he talks like that." Midnight commented.

"YEAH! Now for the ass-kicking part!"

"GO GET THEM IZUKU!"

 **Now Izuku came down and faced the incensed thugs and beaten them all down with ease, landing in at least of them before confronting others. One came in and tried to punch him but Izuku grabbed his fist and judo threw him to the counter, then spun about and kicked another thug in the chest to send him flying to a counter. Izuku then tossed his baton to the lights and kicked a thug coming at him with a broken bottle twice before kicking the bottle away. He soon received a couple of blows to the chest but knocked out the guy administering them, then stood back up on his feet, caught a stick swung at his face, and soon tossed it to a couple of thugs coming at him. He then countered blow by blow by every thug coming at him then knocked them out one by one.**

"YEAH! GO IZUKU! GO!" Kouta and Eri cheered.

 **A hail of bullets missed him a few inches high and as soon as he found out where did they come from, Izuku then leaped high to where the shooters stood and knocked them out instantly with a tornado kick. He soon came down and found Dezuki crawling out of the bar. He tried to come down stairs to encounter more of the bar's inhabitants and traded blow to blow until he knocked them down one by one.**

"Take them down my boy!" All-Might complimented.

"He's better like that in kicking their asses!" Present Mic commented.

"GO IZUKU!" Kouta and Eri continued cheering.

 **He soon finished the last thug with a knockout blow via flying kick to the face.**

 **Izuku managed to push the door of the bar, then dashed off to find Dezuki cowering off as he ran into the subway.**

"Tch, coward. Can't even face Izuku like a man." Kirishima sneered, with nearly everyone agreeing by nodding.

"We had hope that Izuku can bring that liar to justice, Kirishima." Aizawa replied less sternly.

"Still, I wonder what Deku would do when he gets his hands on that bastard." Bakugo wondered.

 **When Izuku arrived at the subway, he probably noticed Dezuki hiding in one of the pillars, but because he couldn't really see where he was hiding, he decided the only thing he could do to locate the coward; sonar sense, to that point where he banged the bars loud enough to emit sounds to pinpoint where Dezuki was hiding, which was hindered temporarily due to the sound of the subway train passing by. Izuku then approached to where he was hiding then spun his billy club then split it in half, revealing a wire connecting them together.**

"Is that Deku's Quirk? Sonar sense? That's kinda lame." Bakugo deadpanned, before Aizawa slapped him in the back of the head.

"Careful Bakugo. That Quirk compensates for Midoriya's lack of sight." Aizawa warned.

"Still, with that Quirk, I wonder if he can use it to locate me." Midnight replied with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, as if Midoriya _was_ blind after all, Nemuri." Mt. Lady deadpanned, prompting Midnight to glare at her.

 **As a direct result, Dezuki looked out, but before he could do so, Izuku arrived beside him and garroted him, with a devilish smirk in his face.**

 **"Hey. How you doing?" he asked.**

 **"Didn't ya hear? I was acquitted."**

 **"Not by me."**

 **"Who made you ack!- judge?"**

 **"You did."**

 **Until a very loud voice by the sound of a subway train running by came in WAY too loud that it pierced Izuku's hearings so much that he knelled and covered his ears in pain. Dezuki then used that attempt to point his gun at Izuku's head.**

Everyone gasped as they feared that it was the end for Izuku.

"NO! IZUKU! NOOOOO!" Ochaco screamed until she was restrained by Mina, Tsuyu, Momo and Toru.

"Calm down there bestie! He's not gonna die!" Tsuyu shouted.

"That son of a bitch. If he kills Deku, I'll fucking rip him apart..." Bakugo cursed.

Kaminari, Kirishima, Iida and Todoroki agreed with Bakugo.

 **"Go to hell... Diablo." Dezuki cursed.**

 **"I've already been there, before!" Izuku sneered.**

 **As soon as the bullet was up to fire, Izuku then reacted quickly by swatting it away and tripping Dezuki to the railing of the subway. The broken man had eventually see a bright light passing by him.**

 **"Hey. That light? That's not heaven. That's the seed train!"**

 **"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill yo-"**

 **Dezuki's last threats were cut off when the train passed by him, cutting him in half.**

Everyone was now disturbed to see Izuku's method of justice. He had just killed a man by splitting him in half with a subway train.

"Midoriya... why grant him death?" All-Might wondered.

"It happens sometimes. When justice can't grant the guilty the consequence, then death will." Midnight replied grimly.

"Still, that kid's got gall to send him dying for being such a lying asshole." Present Mic replied, in a less than upbeat mood.

"Amen to that, Mic." Mt. Lady replied, with a hand on his shoulder.

 **In the scene of the crime, a blue-haired man wearing glasses was passing by.**

 **"Hey! You can't go past there!" a random police officer shouted until the man revealed his ID.**

"Iida?!"

The boys turned to him, while he was sweating bullets the size of .45 ACP.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of detective or something?" Todoroki asked.

"Uhh, I don't think so, since I don't have a badge. I might be a journalist." Iida replied.

 **"There is no way your so-called Daredevil did this, nor did he exists Iida. Got it?"**

 **But Iida wasn't having any of that and threw his cigar at a gas trail, that reveals two Ds locked together like a chain.**

 **"Got it." Iida replied then walked away.**

 **Izuku then went back to his apartment up on the rooftops and pulled out a box that revealed a trio of combinations. He spun them together and mashed them one by one to get the perfect code needed to open the door. He then went downstairs to his locker where he contains his variety of billy clubs and costumes. He hanged one by an empty clothes hanger and went to take a shower, revealing his scarred back. He also spat out a bloody tooth.**

Momo and Midnight purred and ogled at the sight while Mina and Ochaco were blushing a deep red so much that they were bleeding their noses out. While the boys then began questioning themselves if it was okay to be gay or not.

Eri was drooling at the sight, much to the creepiness of Kouta, despite being 11 years too young to have such arousal.

All-Might couldn't comprehend how much pain and suffering Izuku had went through, given that the scars he had already.

 **Izuku then pulled out a bottle of pills prescribed for him then swallowed at least some of them in his mouth. He then applied ice on the cold tub of a bed he was going to sleep in and as soon as he got inside he began to hear the sounds of a woman being beaten up, a gunshot and a dying woman crawling for her life, but he shrugged it off as he thought of it to be an illusion so he went inside as it began to close, leaving Izuku to then close his eyes as he gave in to the essence of slumber.**

Everyone applauded for that amazing reality theme...

Now they expected the next to come, before Aizawa dismisses the class for them all to go back to their dorms so that they can call it a day.

 **IMPENDING REALITY VERSE#4...**

 **PROCESSING...**

 **PROCESSING...**

 **PROCESSING...**

 **REALITY VERSE #4: WARHAMMER 40K: SPACE MARINE...**

 **LOADING REALITY VERSE...**

* * *

 **AN: Don't bother searching for one Ishiro Dezuki, he's only an OC that I've sent to die. I know some of this doesn't really compare with the main story line of the movie but I had to modify it up a bit to make it much interesting. Hope you enjoy. And don't ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gitz!**


	4. Captain Izuku the Astartes

**REALTY VERSE #4: WARHAMMER 40K: SPACE MARINE...**

 **IN PROGRESS...**

 **COMMENCING EMULATION...**

* * *

"Students! This will be the last before I dismiss you all. Is that clear?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good. Hatsume, continue."

So Mei continued as ordered and prepared the emulation.

 **Izuku advanced upstairs, having ran all the way until he stopped into an army's worth of extra ammo and supplies. He figured out that he couldn't really take on All For One without some serious ammunition so he had to grab what extra ammo he can, replacing his weapons in the process.**

 **While running all the way upstairs, he did hear his creepy voice...**

They all noticed that Izuku was clad in blue and gold trim armor...

Some of them widened their jaws nearly hitting the floor...

while some of them cheered on seeing how awesome he looked in that armor.

"OH MY GOD! THAT ARMOR LOOKS SO COOL!" Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki shouted.

"It seems Midoriya looks like some kind of a knight." All-Might commented.

"Kid's gotta be a real man when he takes that off." Present Mic replied.

"And I bet deep down inside that shell, he's got the body I like..." Midnight commented sultrily, with a lick around her lips for emphasis, prompting everyone to back away from her, while Pixie-bob stayed with Midnight and nodded in agreement.

 **That voice, that voice of a murderer... the murderous scum that tricked him and his company, used Toru as a puppet and killed Bakugo. It made Izuku grit his teeth at remembering how Bakugo died by All for One's hand. How he wanted to kill him right now. His voice just made it all the worse but Izuku managed to keep it together, even if he heard him speaking to his gods...**

 **"Dreaded Gods of Chaos. I am All for One, your herald and champion. I have burned a thousand worlds in your dark names!"**

 **Izuku was finished replenishing his ammo and his chainsword was up and ready to go.**

"What kind of weapon is that sensei?!" Ochaco asked in frightened concern as the chainsword did look scary.

"Probably a combination of a sword and a chainsaw Uraraka. Do not fear, I have seen far more dangerous weapons than that." Aizawa said.

"Bah! Why would he need weapons when he can crush them all with his bare hands?!" Mt. Lady commented, displeased.

"Maybe because his arms are too short that he can't punch longer." Present Mic replied.

"Well I say that's an awesome weapon! I want one like that right now!" Toru replied.

"That voice... you bastard." All-Might recognized that voice through gritted teeth.

"He killed me... son of a bitch." Bakugo replied.

 **Izuku then approached forward, keeping his anger in check as All for One continues chanting...**

 **"You have challenged me to recover this fragment of power, and I have done so. The slaves of the False Emperor who dared to claim it for their own lies dead at my hand!"**

 **Then continued up until he saw All for One chanting with a mysterious device floating in front of him with a back of demonic things surrounding him.**

 **"I return this dark relic to you. I offer up this world and those upon it. I ask for the reward that was promised!" All for One continued chanting.**

 **"You want to talk to your gods?! I will take you to them!" Izuku said in a deeper voice, interrupting All for One.**

"Damn. His voice sounds much mature." Aizawa replied.

"It doesn't matter! Izuku is still Izuku nonetheless!" Kouta commented with Eri nodding in agreement.

"Damn. He's got to be a real man to talk down All for One like that." Kirishima commented.

"Indeed. Midoriya, you had better put that animal down." All-Might replied.

 **"Admit it, Midoriya. The power of Chaos is within you, calling to this relic. Imagine the Ultramarines dominating this galaxy in glorious conquest, with you, as it's head. Imagine the power you could wield-"**

 **"-as a slave to Chaos?" Izuku asked, uninterested.**

"Ultramarines?" Bakugo asked.

"Must be some kind of army from where Izuku is from." Todoroki surmised.

"They must be real men to defy this Chaos!" Kirishima replied.

 **"Nothing you say will tempt me from the path of honor, or even avenging the deaths of my battle brothers!" Izuku replied in defiance, with plasma pistol and chainsword at the ready for battle pose.**

"Oh man! Here we go! YOU HAD BETTER AVENGE ME YOU DAMNED NERD!" Bakugo shouted.

"Come on Izuku!" Toru, Kirishima and Todoroki shouted and replied.

"GO IZUKU!" Kouta, Eri, Iida, Ochaco and Tsuyu joined in.

"Take that bastard down Midoriya!" All-Might joined in also.

 **Well, after eliminating every of All for One's minions, he showed up, looking partially demon-like, considering that his right arm is bigger than the last, and his right lower limb reassembles that of a demon. He then appeared, appearing before Izuku, who had just knocked the last demon to it's knees before sawing it in the head.**

Everyone but Bakugo and Kirishima widened their eyes in shock to see Izuku kill a demon in a more gruesome way.

"What the hell?"

"FUCK YEAH DEKU! NOW KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" both Bakugo and Kirishima shouted.

"These men must have the gall to use those kind of weapons in such a violent way..." Aizawa said.

 **"Killing my servants matters little! I am unassailable. The gods of Chaos protect me with the very energies of creation!" All for One gloated with the device in front of him.**

 **"You forget, All for One, I am no stranger to the touch of Chaos." Izuku replied then charged forward.**

 **All for One then managed to grasp the device with his right arm in time but didn't react fast enough for Izuku to ram at him with so much force that both of them began to fall quickly.**

Aizawa wasn't sure to approve or disapprove of Izuku's reckless attempt to knock himself and All for One off to where they were standing.

All-Might approved much if his successor knew if that is the first of many attempts to stop his rival.

The rest didn't know of either of them survived.

 **Upon falling deep. Izuku managed to dive fast enough to get to the much heavier All for One, after shooting him several times, of course. With the Chaos Lord in his hands, Izuku then resorted into smashing and punching him repeatedly.**

"Yeah ha ha! Smash him to pieces Deku!"

"Come on Izuku! Kick his ass!"

"Come on! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Go Izuku! GO!"

Everyone else cheered. Their most favorite part about their adorkable nerd was beating the shit out of his opponent.

All-Might smiled in approval. He never thought Izuku had so much potential to be worthy of his title.

 **"If it takes a thousand years! I will rise again! And take my vengeance upon your planet!" All for One taunted and retaliated by clawing Izuku, which he blocked with a hard struggle, despite the warp energies harming him, but still, Izuku broke out of that and sawed All for One's left arm, though not really enough to cut it off.**

"Oh come on! Deku should have sawed that asshole's arm off! Kill him for fuck's sake dammit!" Bakugo shouted, until Aizawa slapped him in the back of the head again.

"Come on Izuku. Take him down!"

"Keep fighting! Keep fighting! KILL HIM!" All-Might commented.

 **Izuku then dodged a punch from All for One and fired several shots at him again, then when he mounted the latter again, he began to punch him left and right and repeated the same thing.**

"That's a real man's thing right there Izuku! Smash the crap out of him!" Kirishima shouted.

"Finish him off Izuku!" Todoroki replied.

"He's getting there! I feel it!" Tsuyu commented.

 **While dodging All for One's claws, and punch him over and over again, Izuku headbutted him, which nearly spun them off course, but with some balance and momentum, Izuku dodged All for One's blows, punch him again, dodged another claw, then punch him again and tried to do it again, but All for One caught his fist and locked him in a bearhug.**

 **With much strength, Izuku then broke out of the warp-inducing bearhug and punched him left and right thrice, until he began to press his hands dead hard on All for One's head, putting in so much pressure to eventually crush his skull.**

Everyone was disturbed on seeing how Izuku killed All for One.

But Bakugo hollered "Yeah ha! That's for killing me you son of a bitch!" he declared, pointing at All for One's headless corpse then slumped back on his chair, chortling "Oh Izuku, you crazy bastard!"

All-Might couldn't really tell if he was satisfied or disturbed, considering that his successor had just killed his rival by crushing his skull. That universe really sounds disturbing.

 **Then Izuku then plunged after the experimental device... grabbing it with his bare hands, which a voice called to him...**

 **"Will you be joining us soon... brother?"**

"HELL NO! HE'S NEVER GONNA JOIN YOU AND HE'S NOT _**YOUR**_ BROTHER!" Bakugo and All-Might shouted simultaneously.

"That's right! Izuku's never, ever gonna join you Chaos assholes!" Kirishima and Toru replied.

"NO WAY! HE'LL NEVER JOIN YOU IN WHEREVER HELL YOU CRAWL OUT FROM YOU BASTARD!" Ochaco shouted, much to the shock of everyone. She never swore.

"No chance he's ever gonna join you, creep." Present Mic replied.

"Never, freak show." Midnight replied bitterly.

 **Izuku ignored that voice and snapped the device in two like a twig, emitting enough warp energy that knocked him out. But before he could fall down to the ground, a strange aircraft flew in to where Izuku was falling...**

Everyone had a minor panic attack there for a moment that Izuku was gonna fall to his death but exhaled in relief in seeing that an aircraft came to save him in time.

 **"Look there Ultramarine. You have saved the world."**

 **Izuku woke up, at the sound of that familiar voice.**

"OCHACO?!"

The aforementioned student was even shocked to see herself as a soldier clad in green and light brown, but she was of lesser build than Izuku.

'What could I be? How couldn't there be girls in the Ultramarines? That's practically unfair!' Uraraka thought.

 **Izuku went out of the Thunderhawk with a hand in his stomach, looking injured, then knelled down in pain.**

Everyone was growing concerned for Izuku suffering such injuries. They wished that they could have been there to help him.

 **"It seems that the Ultramarines are human, after all." Ochaco surmised.**

 **"More than you know, Lieutenant." Izuku replied, through breaths.**

Class A-1 were glaring at Ochaco for not calling a medic to aid Izuku, but they decided not to accuse her.

 **Suddenly, another dropship arrived.**

 **"It's the damned Inquisition." Ochaco announced.**

 **A mysterious man clad in dark grey armor appeared before another Ultramarine, whose scarred right eye seemed familiar.**

 **"His injuries appear Chaos-inflicted. You are certain of this charge?"**

 **"Captain Midoriya is corrupted by Chaos, Inquisitor Thrax."**

The whole of Class A-1 and Aizawa were glaring daggers at Todoroki for such an accusation and a charge.

All-Might surmised "At least we know of Midoriya's rank."

nodded in agreement.

 **"I am no heretic!" Izuku defended.**

 **"You lie! Only an agent of Chaos could withstand so much Warp exposure-" Todoroki accused.**

 **"I sent the daemon to oblivion-" Izuku continued defending.  
**

 **"-but did you have unholy assistance? We must know." Thrax asked then continued "You will submit to my authority, Captain. Or the Inquisition must conclude that you have corrupted every Ultramarine under your command... not to mention those standing by your side."**

 **Izuku then turned to a sidebar with Ochaco who urged "Ignore his threats. Come on..."**

 **"The Inquisition will destroy you, Ochaco. And the Ultramarines will be forever, dishonored." Izuku replied, not really wanting her involved into this.**

"Damn. That Inquisition sounds kinda paranoid." Present Mic commented.

"And whose fault was that?" All the boys except for Todoroki asked while still glaring scornfully at the latter.

All-Might frowned at the Inquisitor; after all his successor has done, and this is his reward? Just what was wrong with them?

 **Izuku turned to face the Inquisitor and said "Leave my brothers, and the Lieutenant alone. I will go with you." He then met Thrax face to face and said again "I don't know why I can resist the touch of Chaos, but I swear I will discover the truth."**

 **Thrax replied coldly "We all discover many truths, Space Marine."**

 **Todoroki steps in and says "The Codex Astartes leaves no room for doubt; you cannot escape the Warp unscathed."**

 **Izuku replied "The Codex Astartes is a set of rules. They guide us, shape us as Ultramarines, teach us to hold duty and honor sacred above all. But how we live with those rules is the true test of the Space Marine." he then faced Todoroki "And you... have failed." then went with the Inquisitor and four men in armor same as his, but colored black and white and helmeted.**

Everyone felt their hearts at seeing how independent Izuku was and how dedicated he sound at his small speech.

All-Might and Bakugo felt their hearts tinging deep, they knew how brave he really was.

Ochaco felt her heart flutter as her crush said so and held her heart blushing insanely. Same went to Momo, Mina, Tsuyu and Pixie-bob.

Kirishima, Sero, Tokoyami and Iida felt amazed as they held their hearts in pride upon hearing Izuku speaking for himself and his company while still glaring at Todoroki, who was widening his eyes, deeply impressed.

 **With them aboard and Todoroki walking away in shame, the craft carrying Izuku, the four mysterious black armored men and the Inquisitor, began to fly away.**

 **CONFIRMING... ENDING SIMULATOR...**

 **SHUT DOWN ACCESSED...**

Izuku then went out with the rest of the class as Aizawa dismissed them all several minutes later, going back to their dorm to call it a day, as usual.

* * *

 **AN: Too many suggestions. I won't take them all, because there's just WAY TOO FUCKING MANY OF THEM! I'll continue this on listing for now on, but I won't reveal the next since I have to scramble them all for ideas. Don't ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gitz!**


	5. The Torture of Agent Midoriya

**AN: Since there's too many suggestions so far, I will NOT take all of them as it takes far too much hassle. I'm not a bit familiar with some of the series you're suggesting, since I prefer comics, games, sci-fi, a bit of anime and action so I won't take most of them. I apologize if this is shorter than most of the chapters since updates are sporadic. And don't ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gitz!**

 _The next morning..._

Everyone woke up and had a brief breakfast before going to academy again, only to meet Aizawa, Mei and Izuku in the same device again.

"Okay class! Today's session is canceled indefinitely due to Hatsume's insistence that we show ALL of what Midoriya is thinking right now. Please take your seats."

They all seated as Mei prepped up the machine, joined in by the notable Pro-Heroes.

 **ACTIVATION COMPLETE!**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **CONFIRMING REALITY VERSE #5:...**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #5: NARCOS: MEXICO...**

 **NOTICE: QUIRKS ARE NON-EXISTENT IN THIS ALTERNATE REALITY.**

 **COMMENCING EMULATION...**

 **In the middle of a room of nowhere, a bag revealed a man with familiar green hair, tied up to a chair.**

"DEKU/IZUKU/MIDORIYA?!"

"Where the hell is he?!"

"Is he kidnapped or something?!"

"WHOEVER NABBED HIM IS GONNA PAY!"

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD THAT STOLE HIM FROM US!"

"Midoriya, you had better hold on when we come for you in that universe."

 **Izuku had never imagined how he turned out like this. As a DEA agent, he made the work he carried out quite the worthy effort he made after all the challenges he had just conquered. First was investigation, then that risky undercover mission at the weed farm owned by Endeavor, not to mention going back to the aforementioned plantation and burned down the crops. Seeing how after he chatted with Katsuki Bakugo, his boss, and two of his workers, Mineta Minoru and Shoto Todoroki, who earned his scar after a narco shoved a cigar right at his left side of his face, leaving his left eye partially blind, this is how he turned out: a prisoner of the narcos, the filthiest of scum in Musustafu.**

 **Now he came into face to face with the Musustafu Cartel head: All for One.**

All-Might gritted his teeth in hate after seeing his nemesis. He doesn't seem to be the one he remembered defeated months ago, considering that he looked much like that before he broke his face.

"What the hell is he gonna do?" Sero asked.

"What's that scumbag gonna do to Izuku?" Ochaco asked.

"If he dares touch a hair on Deku's head, I'm gonna kill him!" Bakugo declared.

"That son of a bitch better not get his hands on Midoriya." All-Might cursed.

 **All for One eventually recognized him as the man who yelled at him in the street before he drove away. He was sure that this was the man who destroyed an important asset of his drug cartel: that weed farm. His dumbass brother wanted retribution of it, but All for One never wanted it. In fact, he was against retaliation all along, as he didn't really want the DEA to retaliate with brutal force, knowing quite well how it can turn out for him and his cartel. Seeing as how he has no choice, yet he has to punish his dimwit of a little brother for this, all because he was used by the League of Villains who supported the Musustafu Cartel.**

 **Looking at the captured Midoriya in the eyes, he then said "Begin." and then the door closed, and the sounds of pain echo outside the room.**

Class A-1 were in a mix of anger and horror to see how their adorkable nerd is being tortured.

"That son of a bitch." Kirishima cursed.

"How dare he authorize harming Izuku?!" Todoroki shouted.

"I swear he will pay for hurting my student! I SWEAR!" Aizawa replied, with fists clenched.

The Pro-Heroes were surely angry to hear that All for One allowed the torture.

"I swear, that bastard will DIE for this!" All-Might snarled through gritted teeth.

"I'll kick his ass for harming my Izuku!" Pixie-bob hissed.

"If he kills the kid, I'll blow his brains off!" Present Mic yelled.

 **After a whole day, the torturer, revealing to be Stain, began questioning Izuku...**

 **"I want to know about the men in the League of Villains you've talked to, and of what you've uncovered about them."**

 **"No." Izuku refused out of breath.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Stain pushed in a tazer in Izuku's chest, sending in so much pain to the green-haired agent as possible.**

 **"Give me the names. Who is (beep)? Look at me."**

 **Izuku looked completely battered. His face was severely beaten, he had several cuts and wounds in his body and he could see with only his right eye.**

 **"I wanna know about the people you've looked into. And about what you know about us. Look at me!"**

 **Izuku then stared at the man who tortured him.**

 **"Give me the names."**

 **"I don't know- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

 **Stain tazed him again.**

Nearly everyone gritted their teeth at seeing their friend getting tortured.

"Please... stop hurting him." Momo begged, she was tearing up now.

Bakugo became increasingly angry every time Stain tortured him.

He will kill that son of a bitch for hurting Deku.

That he swore.

Though, he wasn't the only one.

Todoroki, Tokoyami, Sero, Kirishima, Iida and Kouta had the similar vow as he was.

They will never allow anyone to harm their Izuku again.

 **"I don't know anything!" Izuku replied, before he was beaten up again by a baseball bat.**

 **Stain asked again "Who is (beep)?"**

 **"I don't know- AAGH!" before he was beaten again.**

 **"You WILL tell us everything you know. We got all day. I won't stop until you tell me everything you know."**

 **So Stain went back and revealed an electric drill.**

 **That put Izuku in extreme panic.**

 **"No! NO! NO!" Izuku panicked.**

 **It was too late as Stain drilled at Izuku's left hand.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Izuku screamed in pain.**

Everyone was in the mix of horror and anger at Stain for torturing Izuku by such a barbaric method.

The boys of Class A-1, Aizawa, Pixie-bob and All-Might were becoming increasingly angry to the point where they were slowly activating their Quirks.

The girls were then on the verge of tears to see Izuku in extreme pain.

"Please... please don't hurt him anymore." Ochaco pleaded; she hated her crush being in pain.

 **"Hey look. We got the doctor here."**

 **"Finally." Izuku wheezed and replied "Please, help me."**

 **"Don't worry. We still need you alive." and pulled out a big needle. Izuku widened his eyes.**

 **"What? Don't worry, this isn't poison, it's only going to help you get your heart running again. Adrenaline." the doctor said, much to Izuku's relief.**

Everyone exhaled in relief. They thought at first glance that it was poison, but after hearing it was adrenaline, they were relieved to hear that the doctor wasn't trying to kill Izuku. Still they don't trust him because of what he could do.

 **Izuku was able to feel the relief once more as adrenaline was injected at his heart.**

 **Then they were able to do the same shit all over and over.**

 **Meanwhile, Bakugo was on the phone with Gunhead, who revealed the address to where Izuku was held after the gun-toting Pro Hero interrogated All for One's dimwitted brother, convincingly, but he couldn't arrive back in time.**

 **So he, Tokoyami, Iida, Sero (whom Izuku partnered with in Kiyoto), and Kirishima (whom Izuku partnered with in Tokyo), along with the Musustafu police (parts of whom the cartel hadn't corrupted yet) went to the exact address, which revealed an abandoned house just eastward of the city.**

 **"On me!" Bakugo ordered, where they tried to find Izuku, but when they got there, on where he was tortured, they found nothing but blood. Sero and Kirishima searched about with several police officers to where Izuku might be.**

 **The next morning, with Gunhead joining and Present Mic leading the police force, the heroes searching for their missing agent were positioning themselves at a forest just closer to a barn; possibly to where Izuku might be.**

 **They rushed in the barn with guns at the ready.**

The boys from Class A-1 were smiling to see that they were coming to Izuku's rescue.

They hoped that he had better survived the torture.

 **After bursting in the barn with gunshots heard about, Bakugo bursted inside which revealed a dead woman and a little boy but with no one else.**

Everyone was shocked to hear that a family was involved in the criminal business.

The boys of Class A-1 were not interested in such and kept hope that Izuku was still alive.

"Deku... you had better be alive." Bakugo stated.

 **Bakugo went out only to reveal Gunhead shouting...** **"Katsuki! This way!"** **so he followed him all the way through the attic where Izuku is supposedly held.**

 **Bakugo then went up with a gun at the ready.**

 **"Deku!" he called out.**

 **He continued calling Izuku's nickname and searched cautiously. Only to find no one there. He stood down, feeling failed on finding his agent.**

 **When they regrouped outside, upon seeing the family's corpses being taken away, one of the officers shouted out...**

 **"Hey! I found him!"**

 **which prompted Bakugo and Gunhead to run outside, finding a farmer on his knees and upon discovering a bush... he found...**

 **a deceased Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, bloodied and beaten.**

 **Bakugo was looking at the corpse in shock, now too late to save him before he dies.**

The boys of Class A-1 were slowly verging in tears while All-Might struggled not to cry, but try as he might, he could not stop the flow of tears running down on his face.

The girls were crying out to see that their favorite nerd had died.

Ochaco was breaking down as her crush just lied down a bloody, broken, dead mess.

 **AN: Excuse me if this is shorter than most chapters but I had to modify it so much to make... well, you know what. Anyway, I'll come up with something funny. And updates are sporadic, obviously.**


	6. Izuku's Fatal Fury

The _Afternoon..._

Everyone gathered around and had a brief lunch before going to class again, only to meet Aizawa, Mei and Izuku in the same device again.

"Okay class! Today's session is canceled indefinitely due to Hatsume's insistence that we show ALL of what Midoriya is thinking right now. Please take your seats."

They all seated as Mei prepped up the machine, joined in by the notable Pro-Heroes.

 **ACTIVATION COMPLETE!**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **CONFIRMING REALITY VERSE #6:...**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #6: FATAL FURY: LEGEND OF THE HUNGRY WOLF...**

 **Overlooking the city is a cliff, standing there is a man dressed in a green trucker's jacket with blue shirt, vintage jeans and sneakers with a green cap with the words 'FATAL FURY' emblazoned in the metal slab of the cap. More notable of him is his short green hair locked in a ponytail, lack of freckles in his face and his green eyes with a string bag in his back.**

Everyone widened their eyes to see their adorkable nerd grown into a man.

"Midoriya... I never thought you grew up so fast in that universe." All-Might said with a tear falling in his eye before he wiped it off.

"He's gotta be a real man to give out that appearance!" Kirishima and Iida shouted.

"Deku... you've changed in that universe... it's what I like about you." Bakugo whispered, looking proudly at the older Izuku.

"But what's with the bag he carries? Is he some kinda hobo or something?" Mina asked.

"Well, considering that he doesn't have a home in that universe, yes." Midnight answered for Mina.

 **Izuku wandered about the streets, until he stopped by in a bar, ordering a drink or more.**

 **Somewhere, a crime lord named Tomura Shigaraki, only this one was dressed in a brown tuxedo with leather shoes, giving a briefcase of money to a police commissioner.**

The Pro-Heroes frowned at seeing that the police force of the town Izuku was wandering to be corrupt, thanks to Tomura.

The rest gritted their teeth to see the corruption going on.

 **"What's this Tomura? Another reason for you to run the King of Fighters tournament again?"**

 **"You know me. I need the stadium and the revenue profits needed for me to give you another batch of money. And I sure will guarantee it will be worth than what's in that suitcase."**

 **"Heh, you always pick out the best of the best, Tomura."**

 **"I assure you it will be more pleasant than what you saw last year."**

 **A mobster approached Tomura and whispered "Boss, there's someone asking about you."**

 **"Who?"**

 **Downstairs at the bar, where a lot of patrons, like a blue haired man wearing a dark blue jacket with white shirt with former matching jeans.**

"That's me!" Iida cheered, seeing himself in that universe.

 **Suddenly, a black-haired woman in a white cocktail dress with matching high heel shoes came down, attracting many of the patrons downstairs.**

The girls (mostly Ochaco and Mina) stared at Momo with shocked looks in their faces.

"Another universe guys!" the aforementioned student exclaimed, with a thought 'but I wanna get Izuku with that dress.'

 **"Hello there gentlemen."**

 **Whistles and perverted smiles echoed as many of the patrons, except Izuku and Iida, who was sleeping, looked at Momo with deep awe.**

 **"Alright then. Whoever grabs this rose gets to go out with me."**

 **Momo threw the rose into the crowd of patrons, prompting them all to wrestle for it.**

'Tch, no way I want those pervs around me. I want a real man like Izuku.' Momo thought.

'You had better stay away from **MY** Izuku, Momo!' both Ochaco and Mina thought with gritted teeth.

 **The rose flew in the air and was grabbed by Izuku, though it pricked him in the thumb.**

 **"Thank you for the rose miss, but I rather prefer one without the thorns." Izuku replied gentlemanly.**

'Aww, he sounds like a gentleman. Just the kind of man I want!' Momo thought with a blush in her face.

Despite being an alternate universe, both Mina and Ochaco were fuming in jealousy. They wanted their Izuku to talk to them like that.

"Damn. Deku's gotta have the style of a ladies man with that tone of his." Bakugo commented, with an approval smile on his face.

Kaminari and Mineta were steaming in jealousy but had nothing to say.

"Midoriya... you just never run out of luck." All-Might and Present Mic said simultaneously.

Midnight and Pixie-bob had sultry smiles in their faces.

 **"*chuckles* What a gentleman."**

"Damn right he is." Momo agreed with her alternate self, with Midnight and Pixie-bob nodding.

 **"Hey! Give that back to me!"**

 **"And if I refuse?"**

 **"Don't you mess with me!"**

 **The dumb patron charged at Izuku.**

 **"Here. Catch!"**

 **Izuku threw his bag at the patron who caught it and punched the daylights out of him with an uppercut.**

"Damn!" the students of Class A-1 shouted.

"Kid knows how to throw a punch, I like that." Present Mic said, with a satisfied look in his face.

 **Izuku then dived in and started beating up the patrons of the bar, one of which was thrown into Iida's table, who woke up from that. Izuku then** **jumped in the bar counter, dodging a chair hit from one of the patrons and kicked him away, while Momo and High-End spectating.**

 **"What's going on?!" Iida angrily asked, snapped out from his slumber, only to be interrupted by a bottle smashed at him overhead.**

Iida lowered his head in embarrassment while the rest of the boys of Class A-1 laugh. The girls struggled not to even let out a chuckle.

 **"Last guy standing. Goodnight." Izuku said to the last patron then knocked him out with a punch. The whole bar was a complete mess due to the brawl.**

Everyone looked at awe to see how Izuku dispatched a whole mob of normal people with total ease.

"Fucking Deku kicked their asses so hard they'll feel that in the morning!" Bakugo shouted.

"He's got to have the guts of a real man to take on those assholes without fear!" Kirishima and Sero replied.

Todoroki, Tokoyami and pretty much the rest of Class A-1 looked impressed to see how Izuku defeated a mob of perverts.

 **"Momo, was it? I'll leave the mop to you." Izuku replied and tossed the rose to her, but it was pierced against the wall by a fork.**

"What?!"

"Another challenger?"

"Better hope it's better than those pervs." Momo commented.

 **"Seeing as how you beat up those guys, how about you show me them moves?" Iida asked, approaching Izuku in a challenging manner.**

 **"Oh well, as long as you're different from them, sure." Izuku agreed.**

 **"Let's go then."**

 **Before Izuku and Iida get into a fight, a couple of police officers arrived.**

 **"Hold it right there! You're under arrest!"**

 **"Tch. Don't make me laugh." Iida said, unimpressed.**

 **He threw a table at the cops and ordered Izuku "Run!" then dashed away, with the latter following him after grabbing his bag.**

 **Tomura then ordered the commissioner "I want you to find out who those men are right now."**

 **"Of course, Tomura."**

 **After hiding from the police officers, both Izuku and Iida poked out of cover.**

 **"Whoa. That was close."**

 **"Yeah, no kidding." Izuku agreed.**

 **"You've gotta be Izuku Midoriya, right?"**

 **"Yeah. How'd you know my name?"**

 **"Your brother always talks of you. ALL THE TIME."**

 **"Really?! Always?"**

 **"Yeah. But that's when we met and trained together, differently."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"Forgot to tell you. Iida Tenya, by the way."**

 **Both Izuku and Iida shook hands.**

Iida smiled at seeing how he could never have found a better brother-like figure other than Izuku. All-Might put up a hand on his shoulder as they saw what happened next.

"Kouta... is Izuku's brother?" Eri asked, staring at the boy, who was looking at the screen with stars in his eyes.

The rest of the boys from Class A-1 had nothing to comment while the girls giggled.

 **In Iida's reserved hotel, where both Iida and Izuku shared drinks to each other.**

 **"Eh, I figured that a kickboxing champ had stayed in somewhere else nice." Izuku sneered.**

 **"Ahh, you know, money's not what I came for. I don't even indulge in fame and fortune, just for a good fight."**

 **"So I heard."**

 **"You know, when we first fought, Kouta asked me to go find you, see if you can bring up a straight up fight but seeing as you beat up those guys thrashing the bar, I guess you ain't so bad."**

 **"Well umm, that was barely anything compared to him coming home." Izuku replied.**

 **"What?! He's coming? When?!" Iida said, surprised.**

 **"It's alright, he just let me know in advance; he's coming back tonight. Besides, it's been a decade since we last saw each other."**

 **"Cheers." both Iida and Izuku clanged glasses and drank.**

 **After a few hours or more... Izuku covered a blanket over a passed out Iida and left the hotel.**

 **He then found Momo hanging out with street children.**

 **"So, you're the lady back in the bar, eh?"**

 **"Yeah, and I'm surprised you showed up in front of me in thin air."**

 **"Well, huh, I'm not one for surprises like you. But considering that someone like you isn't the free to do what you want type, being roped up to a guy that's got control over this damned city doesn't seem to be your style."**

 **"How dare you? He took care of me. He looked after me ever since I was like these children back then." Momo countered then gave a coin to one of the children.**

The other Momo smiled at seeing this display of generosity. She wanted to give for the poor should she be a Pro Hero like the present Professionals sitting with her and her classmates today. But seeing how tensely calm the conversation the other her was having with Izuku shows that she was getting to know him better.

 **"Oh really? Is that what you wanna believe? To be a beautiful bird locked in a cage, never getting the chance to sprout your wings?"**

 **Momo felt insulted but retorted...**

 **"Well at least I know when the next meal is coming whenever I expect it! You just rounded up like them only for the scraps."**

 **Izuku wasn't fazed at the slightest and replied...**

 **"So? Like those kids, I've learned to care for my own, unlike you. And I assure you, when the time is right, you'll get out of your cage and live like us free spirits that's got reason to live, even if it's random at most times."**

While the girls of Class A-1, Midnight and Pixie-bob were still fuming in jealousy, Momo grasped her heart, acknowledging that she was a slave to Tomura, and hoped that Izuku can set her free.

 **Momo went back to the limo waiting for her, and so, they've drove away, leaving Izuku alone.**

 **Izuku then went to the graveyard where his adopted father was buried, until something in the trees was sitting on the branch, looking at Izuku.**

 **The person stalking him was an older Kouta and soon he came down, attacking Izuku... until their duel was interrupted by an old man in a dark green Chinese shirt with matching pants.**

 **"Enough!" the old man interrupted.**

 **"Master Tung!" both boys shouted.**

 **"I have said you to prepare yourselves for the worst, but I would not say that it is high time for the both of you to unleash your furies at each other."**

 **They stopped by at this restaurant, where Tung discussed more with the young men.**

 **"I've said that I was going to teach you long ago the techniques your father learned from me. I believe it is the right time that I only teach one of you the Hakkyokuseiken."**

Everyone felt chills at the mention of the technique.

"What is that? Is that some kind of Quirk, or something?" Bakugo asked.

"Well, kinda. It's an ancient technique that allows the user to channel and punch with the power of the earth, allowing a connection of the practitioner of the Earth's chi deep inside. So, technically, it allows the practitioner to punch with the power of the Earth." Momo explained.

"Whoa! That's gotta be one manly technique!" Kirishima shouted.

"I bet Izuku's going to learn such power." Toru whispered to Todoroki, who nodded in agreement.

 **Kouta then declared "Master! You've said that we were ready to learn such the Hakkyokuseiken! Why only one of us?"**

 **"Because it is only reserved for only the person with the strongest will and I believe that Izuku's worthiness proves such, Kouta."**

 **"That's outrageous, wait, Izuku, I challenge you!"**

 **"Whoa, slow down there little bro! You're taking this too seriously."**

 **"You think?!"**

 **Kouta walks away, outraged.**

 **"Kouta!"**

 **Izuku tries but was stopped by Tung.**

 **"Let him be, Izuku. He has his own path to walk upon. You have yours. And I believe it is time you shall learn."**

 **"Uh, maybe some other time, master."**

 **Izuku walked away, leaving Tung alone.**

 **"You will learn it soon enough."**

"Man, Kouta is such a whiny douche."

"Yeah, better Izuku than him, anyways."

The aforementioned boy tries his best not to react to it.

 **Shortly, afterwards of the incident, Iida got Izuku and Kouta entered in the tournament. One that Tomura was hosting.**

 **The King of Fighters Tournament XIII!**

 **Yes, Tomura has hosted this tournament for almost a dozen years, and this was the 13th tournament announced, with the strongest fighters attending the tournament in order to win the title of "King of Fighters", one that only the strongest of all will achieve.**

 **But for Kouta and Izuku, it was only about to earn their shot for revenge against Tomura, the man who had murdered their father.**

 **Well, after seeing Kouta defeating a random guy in three seconds, Izuku was seen blocking against a man standing upside down, using his feet to strike Izuku repeatably.**

Bakugo laughed at the man's fighting style and exclaimed "Is that guy a monkey or something?!"

"Indeed! He's so funny when he fights like that!" All the boys of Class A-1 joined in.

Everyone else chuckled, snickered or struggled to keep their laughter.

 **Until Izuku broke through the guy's attacking pattern, jumped high and beaten him by a fist to his chest, rendering him unconscious.**

 **"Oh my God! It's the Rising Tackle!" Iida exclaimed.**

"I like his style!" Present Mic said in approval.

"Rising Tackle... that kinda sounds painful." Mt. Lady commented, cringing on seeing Izuku punching the guy in the chest.

"Totally amazing move there, Izuku!" Eri and Kouta shouted.

 **"Boss, crowd's getting a huge buzz upon match upon match."**

 **"Very well. Who is the first contender?"**

 **"High-End, sir."**

 **"So be it, then."**

 **Tomura handed Momo a bottle of champagne.**

 **"Give this to the final contestant. As a little celebration."**

 **So Momo complied. She went to the dorm where Izuku was seen, sleeping in the couches. He woke up to the sound of her coming inside.**

 **"Sleeping about before your big match, I see."**

 **"Well, even guys like me need some R &R, you know. You decided to get out of your cage?" **

**Momo nodded and sat down with Izuku with drinking glasses and the champagne. She poured them both and gave one to herself and another to Izuku.**

 **"*chuckle* What's this?"**

 **"A little pre-victory celebration. Cheers."**

 **"Cheers."**

 **Momo placed her glass down and smacked the other one Izuku was attempting to drink, shouting "NO!" and embraced Izuku.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Izuku, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"**

 **Izuku hugged Momo back but moments later, he faced her directly enough to give her a kiss to the lips.**

Momo was blushing a deep scarlet red upon the sight of Izuku kissing her other self. She kinda wished that the Izuku of the world she is could have done the same.

Pixie-bob, Midnight, Ochaco, Mina, and Mineta blew steam out of their ears, while everyone smirked at seeing Izuku getting the girl.

Mineta gritted his teeth at the sight.

"Midoriya, I could never be more proud of you for your luck." All-Might smiled.

 **but their moment together was interrupted by someone knocking the door...**

 **"Mr. Midoriya! It's time for your match."**

 **Izuku broke out of the kiss and replied "Ah, alright, I'm coming!" and ran off to the ring but not before he declared "I won't give up until you're free of your cage, Momo!", leaving Momo alone.**

 **A few minutes later...**

 **Kouta and Izuku stood in the ring looking at each other deep in the eyes.**

 **"I'll show you NO mercy!"**

 **"Neither would I, Kouta!"**

Kouta gulped.

"Don't let that kid beat you down, Izuku!"

The rest of the boys and girls of Class A-1 cheered for Izuku.

 **But before either would start trading blows, Iida noticed a sniper up above the stands and shouted "Izuku! Kouta!" and dived in to take the bullet before it hit Kouta.**

Everyone gasped in shock, while the Pro Heroes felt angry at Tomura for trying to kill them before either would face him.

"Tomura, you coward." All-Might jeered silently.

"Bastard!" Midnight and shouted.

 **"Iida!"**

 **The stage lights began to short out soon.**

 **"Activate the emergency lights!" the commissioner declared.**

 **"Yes sir!"**

 **And activated it was, but only a blood trail was only seen in the ring, indicating that the contestants present in the ring have fled.**

 **Tomura, activated his PA and ordered "Seal off the exits! When you find them, kill them!".**

 **"Yes sir!"**

 **Izuku, Momo and Kouta carrying a wounded Iida was seen running through the halls. Momo stopped when they saw a group of Tomura's men blocking the exits, but gestured the boys to follow her through the stairway. They moved in a room which Momo locked, opened the window and threw down a wooden ladder supported by rope.**

 **"You go first!" Kouta shouted.**

 **"No! The wounded go first!" Momo replied.**

 **So Kouta, who still had a wounded Iida in his shoulder, climbed down the ladder first then Izuku joined in. When they were outside, Izuku noticed that Momo wasn't with them as the door broke open, revealing a displeased Tomura.**

 **"Momo, what's going on?!"**

 **No reply, so Izuku shouted "Momo!"**

 **"Have you forgotten? You owe me your life for rescuing you from the slums!" Tomura said, displeased with Momo's defection.**

 **"Ungrateful bitch!"**

Momo frowned at Tomura calling her that, while Mineta growled in offensive aggression.

Everyone else still watched, unsure of what else is going to happen.

 **"This is the end for you... DIE!"**

 **Tomura raised a gun at Momo and fired at her. The force was powerful enough to send Momo flying through the window and into the ground, covered in cuts.**

 **"Momo!"**

 **Izuku ran towards the mortally wounded Momo and grasped her in his arms.**

 **"Izuku... forgive me... I'm responsible for your mother's..."**

 **"It wasn't your fault! Tomura was just using you!" Izuku rebutted.**

 **"You knew... all along... even then what happened back then... I wished we..." Momo said with the last grasp of breath leaving her, as she passed away... in Izuku's arms.**

 **"MOMO!" Izuku shouted in grief, embracing Momo deep.**

Class A-1 were deeply shocked at Momo's death while the Pro-Heroes gritted their teeth in anger.

Momo on the other hand, was deeply shocked, where tears fell down on her face.

"Izuku... I'm sorry." she silently whispered.

The boys felt sorry for Izuku mourning for Momo.

Mineta shook his fists in anger at Tomura for killing one of the most beauties he's stared at.

 **"Izuku..." Kouta said in sympathy, with Iida in his shoulder, who is still bleeding out.**

 **Their moment was interrupted by Tomura's evil laughter.**

 **"If you still want her, she's yours!" Tomura taunted.**

 **Izuku snapped toward Tomura and declared "Tomura! I'll get you for this!"**

 **But the crime lord didn't seemed fazed by Izuku threatening him and replied "Maybe, if you survive!" and snapped his fingers, revealing High-End and Toga backed by his men.**

 **The young men realized that they're being outnumbered, but a car breaks through, revealing Master Tung.**

 **"Hurry! Get inside!"**

 **Izuku then rushes to drive the car with Kouta and Iida in the back-seat, but High-End jumps in the front of the car and stabs a spear at Tung right at the heart, till Izuku shook him out, sending him face first against the concrete sidewalk.**

 **Moments later...**

 **"Alright master. I'm ready to learn the Hakkyokuseiken."**

 **"Well then, let us get started."**

"Hell yeah! Now this is where Izuku gets his moves! I wish our Izuku had that Quirk!" Kirishima declared.

"Aw man, I wish Deku would have been born with the Hakkyokuseiken." Bakugo complained

Todoroki looked on in wonder if that Izuku could have been as powerful as their own.

 **Master Tung then started by concentrating first, allowing the earth around him to float him around, then he spun around enough to create a whirlwind strong enough to blow Izuku to the pond.**

The boys looked in awe to see the technique first hand but they later laughed at seeing Izuku being blown away.

"Aw man, Deku's going to have a bite in the ass learning that!" Bakugo laughed out.

The Pro Heroes and Aizawa chuckled.

"The kid's gonna have a long way ahead of him to learn something like that." Present Mic commented.

"Don't worry, he's going to. You'll see." Pixie-Bob said, hopeful for Izuku.

"If I know Midoriya that well, he will, nonetheless, regardless of the risks he will take to acquire such power." All-Might said, knowing that Izuku is just too stubborn to back out.

 **Then Izuku then drove through the seas in an island where Tomura is, jumped off the speedboat he was sailing then ran upstairs.**

 **'I got to get up there! I got to be there!' Izuku thought as he ran up.**

 **"Tomura!"**

 **A sweep of feet stopped as Tomura, clad in a blue kimono and orange silk leggings, turned around, revealing Kouta and Iida.  
**

 **"Now you'll pay for murdering my mother! You're dead Tomura!" Kouta snarled.**

 **"So, you defeated High-End and Toga, I'm impressed, I guess I shall dispose of you as a memorial for Inko Midoriya." Tomura gloated, not really intimidated by Kouta's declaration.**

 **Kouta shouted "You're going down, man!" then charged at Tomura in a raging frenzy.**

 **"Reppuken!"**

 **Before Kouta could get closer to Tomura, he was blasted away by a wave of blue energy, which sent him flying away in pain, just not farther enough off the island.**

Everyone was downside shocked at seeing Tomura's technique. Sure it wasn't his Quirk, but they can tell that he was intimidatingly powerful at that multiverse. They hoped Izuku could arrive in time and kill him.

 **"Kouta!" Iida shouted but he was helplessly knocked away from the blast.**

 **Izuku arrived, only to see a defeated Kouta.**

 **"Kouta! It's alright, bro, hang in there!" Izuku said in alarm of his wounded brother.**

 **"It's alright, you have to avenge mother... I can't do it." Kouta said pitifully.**

 **"Don't speak, I'll take care of him." Izuku then stood up, facing Tomura.**

 **"So both brothers come seeking death..." Tomura said eerily...**

Now everyone was getting excited to see Izuku fight.

"Here comes the fight of the century!" Aizawa said, like an announcer.

"Kick his ass Deku/Izuku!" all the boys shouted.

"Go for it Izuku!" all the girls cheered.

"Go Midoriya!" All-Might yelled.

 **"Tomura! I won't forgive you for what you've done! Take this! POWER WAVE!" Izuku fiercely declared and pounded his fist to the ground hard enough to emit a raging wave of energy towards Tomura, only to miss him as Tomura stood behind him.**

 **"Child's play..." Tomura taunted.  
**

 **"BURN KNUCKLE!" Izuku turned and tried to punch Tomura, but he ducked and blasted blue energy at Izuku's chest, sending him a good distance, which Izuku held on to, in his knees, spitting out blood.**

Everyone gasped.

"Get up you little shit! Get up!" Bakugo demanded.

"Come on Midoriya! On your feet!" All-Might commented.

 **"Ugh! No use! He knows every technique!" Izuku cursed deep under his breath but got up and said "Okay, you're strong, but I'll still make you pay for what you've done!"**

 **"Your brother said the same thing. What makes you think you'll succeed what he failed?"**

 **"This! FINAL TECHNIQUE! ZEPPUKKU!"**

 **Midoriya concentrated with what chi he has with him and focused them all in a single powerful whirlwind directed at Tomura. But Tomura withstood it with bare effort.**

 **"Looks like your last attack's useless against me. Now... DIE!" Tomura gloated and fired a Repukken at Izuku... who withstood the blast.**

 **"Focus, Izuku, focus! FINAL ATTACK! HADOU-SENPUKYAKKU!" Izuku then pushed up more chi inside of him to create a super-powered whirlwind kick strong enough to tear up Tomura with so much force that the crime lord was blown away in defeat, leaving Izuku standing, without his cap.**

Class A-1 cheered and hollered for Izuku's victory.

All-Might teared up seeing that Izuku standing tall and victorious, like his successor knew he was. He wished that the Izuku of the universe he was in was much like the one he's seeing right now.

 **Izuku then prayed "Mother. Momo. Master Tung, it's already done."**

 **Moments later, Izuku, Kouta and Iida visited the graveyard, where they paid respects to the graves to Inko, Momo and Tung.**

 **"So, what are you gonna do today?" Izuku asked.**

 **"I don't know, since I've yet to better myself in anything else. Since Master chose you to wield his power, I've got to go on to better myself. So that I may challenge you one day, Izuku."**

 **"Fine by me bro. Iida?"**

 **"I gotta go back to tourneys again, pal. Just go back and start a living beating the crap out of challengers once again. Hope they give me a challenge more thrilling than what you both dish out."**

 **As such, all three young men departed ways, with Izuku last seen in a cruise ship leaving for Kyoto.**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **COMMENCING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **REALITY VERSE #7: THE INCREDIBLE HULK...**


	7. The Incredible Deku

**AN: Since the origins of the Hulk were kinda interesting me, it will take place to how the Hulk was born, rather than what the origins of The Incredible Hulk brought out. I will accept this request in only once. Also, forgive me if this is going to be short, cause Izuku going around and destroying and smashing random shit and the army doesn't fit his desire to become a hero.**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #7: THE INCREDIBLE HULK!**

 **COMMENCING REALITY EMULATION...**

"Aww man! I can't wait to see Izuku to a giant green beast!" Kirishima said.

"If only our Deku was born with that Quirk..." Bakugo sneered.

 **Doctor Izuku Midoriya was seen conducting a test on a gamma bomb on orders of the JSDF, where he began field testing with a mysterious accomplice. The green haired scientist was busy conducting a test, when unfortunately, someone had drove into the test zone just to play his harmonica just so he can watch how the bomb explodes.**

 **This put Izuku in a panic as he scrambled into the jeep, but not before he asked his assistant to stop the countdown. As Izuku drove away to reach him, the assistant he worked for had actually set off the bomb anyway.**

 **As the bomb explodes, it killed the dumb kid playing his harmonica, but since Izuku was still far away, the radiation emitted from the explosion didn't exactly kill him, but it changed him, radiated and mutated him, made him to become something quite monstrous.**

 **His body grew greener and bigger, his clothes were torn save for his shorts that were now purple, and he became increasingly muscular, but his green hair still remained.**

 **That strange day, Izuku Midoriya became the Incredible Hulk.**

All the boys cheered at seeing Izuku's transformation into being a giant green monster.

The girls and the female Pro-Heroes blushed at seeing Izuku's gigantic muscular features.

All-Might smiled at seeing how his successor became a giant of his own.

 **But Izuku had no control over the Hulk. It became a being of it's own and fought for dominance over Izuku's body, but was still reminded in how it needed Izuku to survive. The Hulk may have hated Midoriya, but it needed him and had never left his side.**

 **So when Izuku was captured and brought to the JSDF to fight and bring down the Abomination, he was dropped from a helicopter and survived, as his anger allowed him to tank that fall as the Hulk.**

Everyone was downright shocked to see that Izuku fell from a helicopter but he survived nonetheless as a giant green monster.

 **With that, Hulk got up from the pavement and went on to face the Abomination, who noticed Hulk with a grin in his face and went on to face him. Hulk then tore off the fabric from his chest, flexed his muscles a bit and went on to rush at Abomination. Though Abomination went first and tackled the Hulk with so much force that he rammed him through a bus and threw him over.**

All-Might gritted his teeth upon seeing his successor getting hurt, but hoped that he still survived.

"Come on you little shit. You can do better than that." Bakugo commented.

 **Abomination walked through the flaming ruins to see Hulk still alive but staggering so he charged again at Hulk but this time, Hulk had something quite new to his sleeve. He grabbed the halves of a police car and mashed them together like a boxing glove and began pounding on Abomination even he laid in the ground. When the gloves wore off, Hulk then punched the Abomination.**

"Yeah ahhahahaha! GO IZUKU!" all the boys except Bakugo cheered.

"Come on Deku! Smash the shit out of that thing!" Bakugo followed.

"Kick his ass Izuku!" Mina and Momo cheered.

"Go for it Izuku!" Ochaco joined in.

 **The Abomination spat out blood and taunted "Is that all you got?" and kicked the Hulk off when he tried to punch him. But when he was interrupted by the same JSDF helicopter who fired on him, forcing Abomination to chase him. Hulk recovered quickly and caught up to Abomination. He hanged on the monster like railing despite the former's attempts to shake them off.**

"Come on Midoriya. You can do it. I know you can." All-Might said, hoping for his successor to become victorious.

 **When the helicopter crashed, Hulk managed to catch up to Abomination and began a clash of fists with him, only to be overpowered by the Abomination time and again. Surprisingly, the Abomination hasn't even yet hurt Hulk hard enough to revert him back to Izuku form, but it did show that Hulk can still hold his ground regardless of the injuries given to him, not even Abomination's bone spikes impaled at Hulk's shoulder did any to stop him.**

 **Until Hulk turned the tides.**

 **He managed to beat down Abomination enough but noticed that the helicopter was on fire, so he went back and...**

 ***CLAP!***

 **performed a clap strong enough to blow away the fire before it reached the fuel tank, saving the people inside. Until Abomination went behind and garroted the Hulk with chains, but he turned it around and tightened the leash on Abomination SO HARD, that the latter was losing consciousness and breath. But Hulk didn't really stop there. Hulk continued strangling on Abomination as if he was angry enough to want to kill him, but sadly he stopped at the moment when he saw a familiar face.**

 **Ochaco Uraraka.**

Ochaco blushed deeply upon seeing herself, but smirked at Mina, Momo, Midnight and Pixie-bob, upon guessing that she might be Izuku's love interest in that universe. This caused the aforementioned quartet to shake their fists and growl in jealousy.

The boys guessed that Izuku's dating Ochaco and smiled, even Mineta, who had no interest in Uraraka at all.

 **Realizing on what he was doing, Hulk stopped strangling the unconscious Abomination and roared in victory, despite bleeding.**

 **REALITY EMULATION COMPLETE!**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #8: JIN-ROH: THE WOLF BRIGADE...**

* * *

 **AN: If you want to give me a suggestion, please give me one that's preferably comics, movies and games too, as I go for that kind of shit, over what you're really preferring to suggest to me.**


	8. Izuku the Man-Wolf

**AN: I will mix this multiverse with that final battle of the Panzer Cops movie, except Izuku doesn't die in the ending. It will end with what the animation does anyway. It may be lame that it has the lower carnage count despite it's sheer badassery, but it's worth seeing giant armored men carrying machine guns to shoot the shit out of terrorists. Will warn, there's only very few scripting.**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #8: JIN-ROH: THE WOLF BRIGADE...**

 **Corporal Izuku Midoriya has then been assigned to quell down the terrorist group known as the Sect, who has been supplying the protesters with specialized Molotovs, and confiscate the latter so they may be in research. For that, him and his battalion has been sent to the sewers where the Sect might have been using for quicker travel and clear them out.**

"Wait... is Deku going to be..."

"One of those armored men carrying machine guns?"

"The giant metal guys with the red eyes?"

Class A-1 debated on what Izuku was going to do, but Aizawa calmed them down.

"Midoriya... I hope you are not a monster in this." All-Might said, fearful of the actions his successor would do.

 **A young girl with short brown hair walks along, carrying a leather bag to deliver to a fellow Sect member while in the midst of a riot where stones, bricks and special Molotovs were thrown at the riot police.**

Ochaco widened her eyes to see herself in the screen, being some kind of courier to a terrorist group.

Momo, Mina, Midnight and Pixie-bob were cursing under their breath, hoping Izuku in that universe wouldn't date the Ochaco in that universe.

 **The man carrying the leather bag removed what seemed to be a string and ran through the crowd, then threw the bag hammer throw style at the riot police while taking cover from the explosion. The bag exploded and hit several riot police officers, prompting the riot police to charge at the protesters. Amidst the chaos, members of the Sect began to ran off to the sewers, unbeknownst that the Kebreros Police Force has been dispatched to intercept them.**

 **As soon as the Sect members were about to go up to the surface, again, but sadly they were encountered by a battalion of giant armored men carrying MG-42s two handed with ammo belts hanging in their left arms.**

 **This was the force that the Sect really feared.**

 **They soon panicked and opened fire, ineffectively against the reinforced armor of the Panzer Cops, only for the latter to fire back and tearing apart the terrorists to bloody pieces.**

Everyone either covered their mouths, gaped their jaws or just looked at shock at seeing such unheard of carnage.

Bakugo smiled in satisfaction at seeing the terrorists die mercilessly. It is what they deserve for the bomb they threw, in his case.

 **One raised a Sten and fired relentlessly but he was torn to shreds, and another tried to raise a Panzerfaust at them, but was shot down to pieces before he can take aim. Another tried to escape, but he was also shot down before he managed to get on the surface, sending him falling to his death.**

 **Ochaco tried to escape in the slaughter, with a satchel bomb with her.**

 **But she was cornered by a Panzer Cop who raised his MG-42 at her, and asked "Why?". That was indeed Izuku Midoriya, behind that mask.**

Ochaco gulped at hearing Izuku's voice, as she recognized that giant to be Izuku himself. Even if it was an another universe, the thought of her Izuku pointing a gun or ready to use his Quirk on her brought up her fear. She was even shaking and sweating mildly. She obviously didn't know if Izuku in that universe was going to kill her or spare her either.

The quartet that were previously jealous of Ochaco replaced their latter emotion with fear. They had hoped they better not appear in that universe, or if they joined those terrorists, then Izuku would have killed them too.

The boys were utterly shocked to see that Izuku is definitely among those giants.

Bakugo in the other hand, found them cool and wondered that if they do exist. If they did, he would have joined them. And he did smile wickedly at this thought, putting Kirishima in worry of his best friend.

The Pro-Heroes, in the other hand, were worried deep to see their favorite nerd being among those murderers.

"Midoriya... why would you join those butchers?" All-Might said, fearfully.

 **Ochaco panicked and primed the bomb, which Izuku didn't react properly until a fellow Panzer Cop tackled Izuku when it exploded, prompting two nearby Panzer Cops to go prone in reaction.**

Everyone gasped in shock and fear to see that Ochaco in that universe killed herself.

Even Ochaco herself was blanked and tears nearly fell on her eyes, shaken up from that scene.

The boys from Class A-1 were openly shocked, and even Bakugo was left speechless of what had happened.

 **It was until a few days till Midoriya was placed out of his funk when he met Tsuyu, who revealed herself as Ochaco's sister. He started to get along with her, hell, he even broke down in remorse and apologized to her, and they had a hell of a time hanging out together like normal people. Yet little did Izuku know that Tsuyu was actually a spy for the Defensive Administration Force Gendarmes, or DAFG for short.**

The girls were shocked enough that they saw Tsuyu, who was too distracted to see her hang out with Izuku.

Ochaco eventually held her hand in deep warmth, having acknowledged her as an elder sister.

 **So back to the action, Izuku was then sent to intercept some Sect members that were attempting to assassinate Prime Minister Tomura Shigiraki. Courtesy of All for One, the Leader of the Third Empire.**

The Pro-Heroes were gritting their teeth to see that their aforementioned enemies of the League of Villains, have become the rulers of that multiverse. They were worried still that Izuku ended up fighting for them.

"Midoriya... I will never allow you to fall to their hands." All-Might swore silently.

 **Izuku then intercepted the group coming at the Japanese embassy where Tomura was heading to. He managed to returned fire, filling their bodies of flesh with lead when they panicked and fired at him.**

The Pro-Heroes were feeling sick of the carnage that universe's Izuku was doing. All-Might was slowly shedding a tear; he didn't want this Izuku as his successor.

 **Hell, one of them shouted "FOR SECT!" and fired a mini grenade launcher which bounced off Izuku's armor and exploded in a ceiling far behind him.**

"Tch, what a moron. Thinking that a little grenade can hurt Deku." Bakugo sneered.

 **so Izuku fired back by firing a hail of bullets that traced right back at the terrorist, and with some time left, managed to report this back to his superior.**

 **It really was a matter of time until Izuku was in another assignment now. He was now assigned to eliminate a gang of white-faced trench coat clad gangsters. Despite being warned that they had advanced weaponry, he was dispatched anyway to eliminate the criminals.**

 **A trio of them barricaded and opened fire their so called advanced weaponry, in thin air, only for them to be torn down in seconds, as Izuku arrived.**

 **Five of them assembled into the staircase that Izuku was walking up, ready to ambush him. When Izuku arrived, they fired down their guns on him, which only did well in pinning him down.**

 **When it failed, Izuku stared with murderous red eyes of his mask, and stood up walking to them, forcing them to tremble in fear; one of them frantically fired back ineffectively and ran back with his friends as they huddled back frightened.**

The boys of Class A-1 were laughing to see them tremble so easily to Izuku's might.

"Hahaha! What a bunch of cowards! Can't even man up to a giant like Izuku there!" Bakugo laughed.

Todoroki chuckled, he was the less amused.

He wondered what did Izuku look like when he removed that armor.

What a thought he will put aside for now.

Kirishima was crying tears to see that Izuku withstood that much bullets and cried how Izuku was a real man, which prompted everyone around him to roll their eyes, deadpanned.

Aizawa couldn't tell if he was amused or just plain frightened to see the intimidating appearance of his favorite student.

That Izuku did scare his enemies shitless.

 **Izuku then approached to them, like a monster, a predator ready to pounce on his prey, but when they fired frantically, Izuku returned back viciously, tearing them down until they were corpses, but at the cost of having his machine gun overheat.**

"Aw man! Deku just ripped their asses a new one and he has to maintain his gun?! So lame!" Bakugo chortled.

"Who cares Bakugo?! Izuku just teared the idiots who dared to gun him down like a monster!" Momo shouted.

"In spite of that, Izuku in that universe never even wavered an inch to those bastards." Sero replied.

 **It wasn't really a difficult fix; Izuku had to change his barrel and reload by switching ammo belts, but not before he applied the safety of his machine gun. When he was done, he loaded the gun and removed it's safety.**

 **Izuku proceeded along, until a white faced Yakuza member with a mini grenade launcher fired at Izuku, only doing so well at slowing him down**

 **He proceeded to move forward, meeting a trio of the white faced Yakuza and fired at them, killing two of them and mortally wounding the last one carrying a mini grenade launcher, who ran past Izuku and fired at a wall and fell at his death.**

"Idiot! Couldn't he try to hit Izuku in the back?!" Bakugo laughed.

 **Izuku walked out of the building, only to meet an overencumbered Tsuyu, then proceeded to take off his helmet. Tsuyu then hugged him, thanking him, though it was before Izuku killed her with a pistol to her chest, giving her a last breath before she dies.**

Ochaco and Tsuyu whimpered and held hands, frightened.

Everyone else had been shocked to see that Izuku had killed Tsuyu.

All-Might was chilled to the core, to see that his successor had killed someone he had befriended to just froze him.

He, Aizawa and the Pro-Heroes blamed the League of Villains of that universe for brutalizing and turning that Izuku into a monster.

He swore he will _never_ allow his Izuku to end up like that one.

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #9: KINGSMAN: THE GOLDEN CIRCLE...**


	9. Kingsman Izuku and the Golden Circle

**AN: I'll modify this chapter to one of my favorite movies of all time: Kingsman. Except it will focus on the most notable scenes, usually. But not all of it, as I can't really cover up the whole movie.**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #9: KINGSMAN: THE GOLDEN CIRCLE**

"Izuku is going to be one of the guys wearing suits?"

"What's so special about him wearing suits?"

"I think Izuku is going to be a high tech agent at this multiverse."

"Izuku? Using gadgets instead of Quirks? That's kinda lame."

"Just try to prove me wrong idiot."

 **It has been quite hectic for Izuku Midoriya. Becoming an agent of Kingsman, taking the title of Galahad, previously used by the presumably deceased Toshinori Yagi, known to the public as All-Might. Until it has grown completely rough for him. His friend, Ochaco Uraraka, known by the public as Uravity but in the Kingsmen, she's known as Lancelot, has been killed when a barrage of missiles destroys the Kingsman Manor, taking her with it, and the tailor's shop that made up as an armory has been destroyed, as a result of his successful mission regarding an investigation of the drug cartel known as the 'Golden Circle'.**

 **After all, it has been such a rough time with him. He had lost someone he called a friend, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.**

Ochaco widened her eyes and gaped her mouth (though she covered it) upon hearing her death. With Tsuyu, Mina and Momo assuring her and rubbing her shoulders, had it made her feel a bit better.

Because all four of them didn't really exactly know who Izuku was dating in that universe.

Everyone else felt intrigued about the Golden Circle. The name sounded quite ominous, though they displeased to hear that it was a drug cartel rather than a villainous organization that the Pro-Heroes expected.

 **It didn't really help them much for him and Iida Tenya, better known in the public as Ingenium, but to the Kingsman, he is Merlin. Since Izuku and Iida were in a wine cellar where Iida recently unlocked a safe.**

 **"Is that it?" Izuku asked, unimpressed with what they found: A bottle of whiskey.**

 **"Yes, I think so." Iida replied.**

 **"I don't get it. What're we gonna do, drink it?"**

 **"I dunno. One way to find out, I guess."**

 **Izuku then placed two shot glasses and Iida poured his share of his and Izuku's.**

 **"One way to find out?" Izuku asked.**

 **"Cheers."**

 **They toasted to each other and drank, until the whiskey was dried and Iida was so drunk, that he removed his glasses and began to cry.**

All the boys laughed except Iida.

The aforementioned student facepalmed in embarrassment.

 **Izuku was the least** **inebriated** **, he was still young, but he indulged in the whiskey as less as Iida, who was crying and blubbering sorrowfully. Until Izuku had a hunch...**

 **"Wait, Merlin, you see this?"**

 **"Yeah, what is it?"**

 **"Oh, God, look at the manufacturer!"**

 **Iida snapped out of his drunk state briefly and put on his glasses then read them carefully, which lead them to the Statesman factory in Kentucky, USA.**

"How the hell does a liquor factory lead them to where they want?"

"Dunno, Sero, but it's gotta be interesting."

The Pro-Heroes were utterly confused for one second.

Even Aizawa could not comprehend but he thought it was better to watch it anyway.

 **Izuku and Iida stumbled across a cellar full of over-sized barrels of whiskey. Iida tried to open one with an axe, but covered it up when it sprouted alcohol instead of a secret passage.**

 **Him and Izuku tried to cover it up, until a familiarly sounded voice came to them in a southern accent.**

 **"You know, my mama told me."**

 **This figure approached them with a Statesman alcohol canteen for a belt buckle, along with his western themed clothes, most notable is his sharp, unkempt blonde hair.**

"NO WAY!"

"BAKUGO?!"

"THAT'S YOU?!"

Bakugo ignored them for once and looked at his alternate self.

"I'm... a cowboy?"

"You must be a real man to have that appearance Bakugo!" Kirishima replied with tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

 **This was Katsuki Bakugo, better yet known as Tequila. He joined the Statesmen upon dropping out of UA and giving up his ambition to be a hero.**

 **"That us southerners had manners coming from you British."**

 **He approached them, with a lever action rifle in hand and a string of grain in his mouth.**

 **"I take it you never heard of us Statesmen. So what you doing yondering about in our cellar?"**

 **Izuku was nervous and replied...**

 **"Yeah, kinda. We're the Kingsmen. From that tailor shop in London, I guess you've heard of it."**

 **"Oh, the Kingsmen?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"You want me to believe that it's normal for a tailor to hack through an advanced biometric system with nothing but an itty bitty watch on?" Bakugo asked, not really falling for their deception.**

 **Neither Iida nor Izuku responded, so Bakugo continued...**

 **"I can say to you..."**

 **Bakugo loaded his rifle and continued...**

 **"That dog don't hunt."**

Bakugo was gaping his jaw upon seeing his alternate self looking quite awesome.

"Goddamn, I wish I could join those guys! It would have made saving the world more easier, with style!"

The boys and girls of Class A-1 were worried that he was going to shoot either Iida and Izuku.

Even Iida could tell he was ready to fire upon him and Izuku.

 **Bakugo then went on the interrogative...**

 **"So why don't you lay down on your knees and tell me who you REALLY work for?"**

 **Still, neither Izuku nor Iida replied, so Bakugo covered up the hole Iida made by spitting on it.**

"Did I... just fixed that hole by spitting on it?"

"Damn right you did."

"Shit, I made a good cowboy."

Kirishima placed a hand on his blonde friend.

 **"That's Statesman 1963 Reserve... You just made it personal."**

 **So Izuku went ahead and tried to punch him, only to get knocked down, then Iida went ahead but Bakugo countered it by locking him in an armlock then smashed him headfirst against the barrel. Izuku then pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Bakugo, only for him to catch his shooting arm, swing his rifle downward to smack the gun away, hit Izuku twice in the leg and in the back and pin Izuku to the barrel, then tampered with his watch and used it against him, where it shot him in the neck.**

 **"Who the fuck are you?" Izuku asked before he passed out.**

Bakugo was laughing on seeing how his alternate self kicked the asses of Iida and Izuku.

"I like that other me! He sure showed them how a mere cowboy can kick ass!" Bakugo exclaimed then laughed even more.

The entire Class A-1 didn't follow suit, even Iida wasn't even laughing of having his alternate self getting beaten by that Bakugo.

The Pro-Heroes frowned in response.

 **Izuku and Iida woke up, in a more advanced complex and tied in plastic zip ties in their feet and wrists. Luckily, they weren't stripped of their clothes.**

 **"Hope you ladies had a good rest. I need you alive. So you can answer my questions."**

 **Izuku and Iida looked at each other and Izuku replied...**

 **"What the hell are you talking about? We're Kingsmen!"**

 **Bakugo disagreed with a sarcastic nod and said "Really? Well too bad. The only real Kingsman we got around here is... well, this guy." and flipped a switch, revealing on the other side of the room to be Toshinori Yagi, shaving his face and missing an eye, hence the eyepatch on his left eye socket.**

 **Both Izuku and Iida looked at this revelation at a state of shock.**

All-Might looked at his alternate self in disbelief. How could he lose an eye in that universe? Maybe it will tell what really happened to him.

Present Mic looked at him for one minute before looking back at the screen.

 **Getting impatient, Bakugo then pulled out a pistol, pointed it at Toshinori and demanded "Now, tell me who do you work for?!"**

 **This panicked Izuku and Iida, who were frightened at the fact that Bakugo was going to kill their old friend if they didn't tell him what he wants to know. Sadly, they didn't even have the information he wanted either, so they begged Bakugo not to shoot Toshinori.**

All-Might stared murderously at Bakugo, who cowered down behind his seat.

Everyone was outright disgusted that Bakugo threatened to kill All-Might if neither Izuku nor Iida in that universe told him what he wanted to hear.

 **Until someone came to their rescue. This was Mei Hatsume, known as Ginger Ale, who joined Statesman after dropping out of UA four years after Bakugo.**

Mei looked at her alternate self with amusement. Did she code-named herself after alcohol? She knew so well she never drinks that kind of stuff.

 **"Bakugo!"**

 **"Ugh, what's it now Hatsume?"**

 **She threw an umbrella at him which Bakugo read and said...**

 **"Sorry about Agent Tequila. He hasn't been trusting of outsiders these days."**

 **"Yeah, I figured." Bakugo said and continued "Sorry about the whole damn mess, it's been rough for me these weeks."**

 **Izuku replied "Yeah, I thought of that too."**

 **Mei then piped up with a question "So, what brings you to Statesman?"**

 **Iida answered "About how you have our friend there."**

 **Mei and Bakugo looked at each other and cut off Izuku and Iida's bindings.**

 **They left and opened where Toshinori was locked in...**

 **but that didn't go so well when Toshinori pushed away Izuku and says he doesn't remember either him or Iida for that matter.**

Everyone was straight up shocked to see that All-Might had lost his memories in that universe.

Even All-Might himself wondered what really happened to him that made him lose his memories.

A sharp blow in the head couldn't do so, so what did?

"What happened to me?" he can only wonder.

 **So Izuku and Iida went back to confront Mei and Bakugo, with Izuku asking "What the fuck have you done to him?"**

 **"Nothing. Only helping him as soon as possible. He's got retrograde amnesia. We knew that he was in an intelligence agency we didn't know whose."**

 **"How did he get here?" Iida asked, he was much as livid as Izuku was, just not in the same tone as he is.**

 **Mei recalled of what happened one year ago, when Toshinori Yagi massacred an entire cult to survive in the church he taking in as undercover, All for One and his apprentice, Toga arrived and "killed" Toshinori by shooting him once in the eye, leaving him for dead. Luckily, he inadvertently left behind a distress signal. Mei and Bakugo arrived and while the latter went in the church to investigate, the former stayed and placed an inflating bag over his eyes and administered blue healing chemicals that only dulled the pain. They later took him in and healed him via intensive surgery to the brain and removed the bullet.**

Everyone was flabbergasted on what really happened, yet still shocked to hear an entire church of people being slaughtered by All-Might.

The Pro-Heroes were able to tell that was another universe and only Midnight and assured All-Might.

Yet still the aforementioned Pro-Hero was in a rollercoaster of emotions as he tried to digest on what really happened.

He didn't really want Izuku to end up like him in that universe, as he knew that Pro-Heroes rarely kill, but he would not dare allow Izuku to be one of them.

 **"And now, that he's here, recovering and alive, like you all."**

 **Izuku looked at his old mentor in pity and stared back at Mei and Bakugo, saying "Well, better hope that we're not in a foul mood."**

Bakugo and Mei looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, hoping not to really get on Izuku's bad side.

'Did we really codenamed ourselves after alcohol? We don't even drink.' they thought.

 **After a mission that gave them the information they needed, what came out for the worst came to them, and after an intense bar fight in which Stain, known by Statesman as Agent Whiskey, met the Kingsmen earlier and took over for Toshinori to beat up the bar patrons and a conversation with Iida about revealing a drug cartel known as the Golden Circle in which it's leader, has hatched a plan: that it will release a deadly virus that will kill everyone in the entire world just by immobilizing them should the governments not heed it's demands in about a month, and revealed their processing factories to be located in Italy. Bakugo couldn't really join them since he was diagnosed with the virus 18 hours ago after the undercover mission.**

Everyone felt an ominous feeling. The fact of a virus that is so deadly that not even One for All can stop puts chills to their cores.

The Pro-Heroes frowned upon seeing Stain being a Statesman. They knew he was so evil, but what purpose did he have in helping the Kingsmen was way more for them to comprehend.

Even All-Might himself could not shake off his suspicions about him.

Bakugo shook his fists in anger. If he found the bastard that infected him with that virus, he better hope he killed him or her before he dies by it.

 **Izuku had then came up with a plan to restore Toshinori's memories: get a dog that reassembles his deceased pet and give it to him.**

Everyone was downright confused. How can a dog bring All-Might's memories back?

But All-Might himself knew Izuku had a plan, and he couldn't be less satisfied at his genius. Sadly, even if he didn't know Izuku to be the type to come up with crazy ideas, it would have an impact on him nonetheless.

 **That was when Izuku's plan came to: he pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot the dog.**

Now everybody was alarmed. Izuku, threatening to kill a dog?

But All-Might still couldn't shake off his smile.

 **Bingo! The memories came rushing in Toshinori's head, he began to process and remember EVERYTHING, ending with how he died. This at last began to remember it all.**

 **"Izuku?" Toshinori said, leaving Izuku with a smile on his face.**

"I thought that Izuku was gonna kill the dog, but I guess he was just faking all along." Ochaco exhaled.

"Shouldn't they had a more subtle way into restoring All-Might's memories?" Mina asked.

"Maybe, but that's just really violent. Man, the Kingsmen are sometimes violently weird." Momo added.

 **So when Izuku and Stain were on their way via snow train car, only to find it to be a trap maintained by Toga, who survived fighting Izuku during the All for One incident. She was originally one of the Kingsmen recruits who failed to pass it's initiation test, but quickly fell in favor working for All for One. Since Izuku defeated her by slicing her left arm off, which was then replaced by a prosthetic arm, Toga ran off since All for One died and has since then worked for the Golden Circle in hopes of getting revenge against Izuku.**

 **Both Izuku and Stain held on railing, but since Toga increased the speed of the spin of the train car, the railing which both had held into broke, forcing Izuku and Stain to a wall, sending them on a daze, but Stain had a trick on his sleeve: his lasso, which he activated it's high frequency field which cut open a hole in the window it was locked into, then cut at the railing that the train car was using for transportation, which sent the train car swinging at the edge which landed at the snowy cliff through a tower before it crashed on the train car, but the latter was about to run through a mountain resort, which prompted Izuku to pin Stain to the hole and pull out his reserved parachute, which managed to slow the train car enough to stop it before it crashed at the mountain resort, which saved it in the nick of time.**

Everyone exhaled in relief before they watched again.

But still, the Pro-Heroes couldn't shake off their suspicions about Stain, as they thought that he would just turn on Izuku someday.

 **After being chased and pinned down by henchmen of the Golden Circle, Stain, Izuku and Toshinori took cover, in which the latter killed the first former out of suspicion when the first latter destroyed the intel that the Kingsman needed, though he would have stayed dead if Izuku didn't revive him by the same technique that saved Toshinori's life. So Stain went out, all guns blazing and shot down the henchmen cowboy style while Izuku and Toshinori stayed under cover.**

 **"I can't believe he's working for them." Toshinori said.**

 **"Working for them? You're having brain fog! He looks like he's working with them?" Izuku replied and asked, not believing his old mentor.**

 **"I know what I'm thinking, Izuku. I just felt it."**

 **Izuku shakes his head in disbelief, not exactly understanding why Toshinori killed Stain before he brought him back to life.**

All-Might said nothing about that point, being more suspicious than his fellow Pro-Heroes; he knew exactly that Stain was nothing but trouble.

 **After scrounging what intel they had out of the destroyed data, the Kingsmen with the help of Ginger Ale, were able to find the HQ of the Golden Circle, located at the outskirts of Kyoto, which had them reacting faster now since the virus was spreading across the world.**

 **While in the outside and analyzing the outlook of the HQ, Iida stepped on a mine. Despite the efforts of both Toshinori and Izuku trying to help him, Iida pushed them away and offered to sacrifice himself so that the duo can advance further.**

Iida widened his eyes, he was going to die in that multiverse.

 **Knowing that neither Toshinori nor Izuku can sneak past the guards, Iida sang the same old song that his mother sang to him when he was younger, Country Road, while the aforementioned duo went around the guards and went inside. But despite sneaking in, they were caught. Which put the Golden Circle in full alert. And so, Iida put his foot of the mine, setting it off and taking the guards dumb enough to get close to him.**

Class A-1 just widened their eyes at the sight of their fellow student and president sacrificed himself so that Izuku and All-Might can succeed.

Iida widened his eyes at the sight, but he couldn't help but smile at seeing how he died giving the two a chance to accomplish.

 **So they split up, fighting off the regular goons, with Toshinori destroying the robot dogs while Izuku fights and defeats Toga. But after forcing the boss of the Golden Circle to give up the codes needed for the drones, all of which carry the antidote of the virus that can be scattered widespread, they managed to get in the console, but are intercepted by Stain who then pulled out his lasso to restrain Toshinori.**

 **"Why?" asked Izuku.**

 **"I want payback, for the coke-sniffing bastards that killed my wife and unborn kid. With the virus, I can finally do so, in just a matter of weeks." Stain replied.**

 **"But to kill everyone in the world to do it will never achieve such a goal!" Toshinori barked.**

 **"Maybe not, but it will put them all out of their misery."**

 **"You know what?" Izuku asked.**

 **"I think that's a good idea." Izuku continued.**

While many were shocked, Bakugo smirked, as he knew Izuku long enough to know that he was merely faking.

 **but Izuku then flashed his watch and Toshinori smacked away Stain's revolver with his lasso, in which he activated it's high frequency field, but Toshinori pulled away from it's grip in time. Izuku then went for the gun, dodging Stain's lasso which swung around so hard that even Toshinori barely dodged it. He grabbed it, but it was cut in half by Stain. Toshinori then dodged Stain's feral swing and punched him in the kidney and chest then judo throws him, but Stain kicked him off, which Izuku kicked him back, then Stain pulled out his revolver and fired, which Izuku blocked. Then Stain pushed Izuku off and struggled on a assault rifle vs revolver grapple against Toshinori, which Stain disarmed, pushing Toshinori away then pulled a knife on him, which Izuku interrupted, allowing Toshinori to punch Stain in the face, but was blocked when Stain punched him back and punched Izuku and threw him off, then slashed at Toshinori, who dodges, but was grappled again by Izuku, who dodged Stain's stab at the kidney then pushed him to Toshinori, who dodged Stain's slash and kick him at the stomach, then suplexed over the counter by Izuku. Stain got up and threw a frying pan, which hit Toshinori straight in the face, while Izuku dodged it.**

Everyone laughed or chuckled a bit to see All-Might getting hit by a frying pan, while the aforementioned Pro Hero frowned.

"I dearly hope that me and Midoriya could defeat him."

 **Izuku then vaulted over the counter, dodged Stain's knifing and stopped the third one, then headbutted him, locked him in grapple, then kicked the switch of the food processor, then forced Stain's knife in it. Stain then elbowed Izuku and smacked him away with a frying pan and threw a cleaver at Toshinori, who then dodges it this time, then vaulted over the counter to meet Toshinori, grab his revolver and fired at him, but Toshinori blocked it away, then Stain then used his lasso to garrote Izuku. Toshinori then elbowed Stain, who then threw his lasso handle, still taking Izuku's throat by it's grip, to the food processor, taking Izuku with it, but the latter is still struggling out of it's grasp. While still locking with Stain, Toshinori had the revolver fire randomly, until the last shot freed Izuku and together, they've overpowered Stain until they dumped him in the food processor.**

Everyone felt sick in their stomachs to see a human, let alone a villain die by being turned into meat.

 **Afterwards, Izuku and Toshinori met up with the Statesman, who were appalled with Stain's betrayal, and as a result, Mei then took his place as Whiskey. Of course, both refused for a position since it's not eligible for both men to be called Galahad, so Izuku took the title of Lancelot, in honor of his dead friend Ochaco Uraraka, good news was that Endeavor, known as Champagne, agreed to build a distillery to help rebuild the Kingsmen. But what really came to play is the wedding of Izuku and Princess Mina of Japan. That wedding came to a glorious end then Izuku and Mina sealed their bonds, and drove off to their honeymoon.**

"EH?!" Momo, Ochaco, Midnight and Pixie-bob screamed, shocked that Izuku was gonna marry Mina, the latter smirked at them with a fist pump and a "Yes!". That smug look sent them fuming like industrial factories operating overnight.

"Still, it's kinda shocking that Mina's a princess in this universe." Sero added.

"But still, how I'd wonder he got so lucky." Jiro commented.

"That's something we'll find out someday."

 **Though, then suddenly, in Musutafu, Bakugo, dressed in a grey suit with matching pants and bowling hat, and using a cane instead of a shotgun, then went inside the Kingsman tailor shop, hoping to join them.**

 **REALITY VERSE COMPLETED!**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **LOADING...**

 **COMPLETE!**

 **REALITY VERSE #10: CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE...**

* * *

 **AN: Never thought I'd do a parter, so I'd** **guess it would take place in the climax Modern Warfare 2 to 3, some of it in different POVs, but I will get to work on it right away, and after that, I guess I'd forgot the Spiderman suggestion, so I'll do Mass Effect, instead, or maybe Fallout, can't take both, so I'll put it on a poll. Guess so, dun ferget to R &R ya gitz!**


	10. Deku's Modern Warfare

**LOADING...**

 **CONFIRMED!**

 **REALITY VERSE #10: CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE 2!**

"What's that supposed to be?"

"Dunno, but this I gotta see!"

 **Both Momo Yaoyoruzu and Shoto Todoroki, callsign "Ghost" and "Roach", managed to stumble in the cabinet of one Tomura Shigiraki, the Ultranationalist responsible for the Musutafu Airport massacre. They knew exactly what happened back there...**

 **"The rest of the Task Force 141 brought in the ACS, Mineta. Two men took down an entire base, I ask much more from you now."**

"Task Force 141?"

"Sensei, what is that?"

"I do not know Jiro. I don't believe such a... task force would exist here."

"This must be an alternate universe."

"Well, whoever and whatever they are, they must be real men if they can take on a base!"

"Let's just watch for now, ribbit."

"Wait, do I know that voice?"

 **"Yesterday, you were a soldier in the front lines. But today, front lines are history. Uniforms are relics. The war rages everywhere, and there will be causalities."**

 **"This man, Shigiraki, is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries." the man continued.**

 **"He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or a country or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. He's your new best friend. You don't wanna know already what it's cost already to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It'll cost nothing compare to everything you save."**

"Wait, Mineta's joining Tomura?"

"I don't think so, guys, I think he must be undercover."

"Yeah, that too."

Mineta gulped at this mention, he'd hoped that he'd stay alive while HE is undercover, if he's given a chance in real time, that is.

 **Minutes later, sounds of equipment check and guns loading and cocking, along with a "God with us" in Japanese is in place as Tomura stands out with a a couple of men and Mineta himself.**

 **"Remember, no Japanese."**

 **Then the quartet then approached out of the elevator and after a moment of silence, they... fired their guns at the crowd of innocent people, sending screaming, bullets flying and blood and bodies spilling.**

Everyone was now just shocked at seeing the carnage of many people.

The Pro Heroes gritted their teeth at witnessing the slaughter.

 **The quartet approached slowly, passing through the security checkpoints, firing at the innocent people they've missed or those left behind in the run, while Tomura leaned to fire on the security guards passing through the office in their right flank before any of them would fire back.**

 **"Up the stairs. Go!"**

 **They proceeded upstairs and continued firing down on the civilians and the security guards.**

"This is inhumane." Midnight commented.

"This is pure evil right here." Mt. Lady countered.

"Shigaraki, son of a bitch." Present Mic added.

Class A-1 were either gritting their teeth or letting their tears drop at the sight, while Mineta paled white in shock and disturbance.

 **Some of these men then proceeded at the edge of the second stair to fire at more innocent people while Mineta and Tomura fired at the defending security guards.** **Before they can come out via an elevator, Tomura threw a grenade which destroyed the elevator, though only one jumped out but was shot down before je can get up.**

 **"Let's go!" Tomura ordered.**

Everybody had nothing to say as Mineta teared down, leaving Iida to console for him.

 **The quartet moved downstairs.**

 **"Hold up."**

 **They stopped.**

 **"Check your weapons and ammo."**

 **They've swapped their clips with fresh replacements.**

 **"They're just in time."**

 **Police sirens and armored vans arrive at the airfield.**

 **The quartet went down.**

 **"I've waited a long time for this."**

 **"Haven't we all?" Tomura commented.**

 **They've met at the door.**

 **"For Zakhaev."**

No one had bothered to ask who this Zakhaev person was, and continued watching.

 **After a long and extensive gunfight against the incoming Special Forces, and even a shield wall, at the cost of losing two of his accomplices, Tomura and Mineta then approached forward, until they stopped at the back of a ambulance.**

 **"Hold your fire." Tomura ordered.**

 **Another accomplice opens the door and pulls Tomura up, commenting "We've sent a strong message with this attack, Tomura."**

 **"That was no message." Tomura replied and as he was pulling Mineta up, he revealed a pistol in his right hand and shot Mineta in the head.**

 **"This is a message." he replied then closed the ambulance doors and departed.**

 **"The Pro-Hero believed he can deceive us. When they find that body, all of Japan will cry for war." Tomura commented via radio, as the latter passed away in a white, when more Special Forces arrive at the scene, one of them checked his body for life signs, without success.**

Everyone was dead silent to see that Tomura didn't fall for Mineta's deception and killed him. They actually realized that Tomura had kept him alive so he may use him as a cover for his crime, then use his corpse to implicate him to the Pro-Heroes.

Mineta was paling white at seeing his own death, while the boys of Class A-1 comforted him as if he was a sick patient.

 **and that is how both Ghost and Roach end up. They got shot, survived, and went back in Tomura's cabinet looking for medical supplies. At least, what they need, enough for them to keep alive. Thankfully, since Momo was a failed medical student, and learned in the surgical theater, she managed to keep herself, and Ghost alive, then radioed Captain Yagi.**

 **"Yagi, this is Ghost and Roach. We survived All for One's backstabbing trick. Guess you were right about not trusting him."**

 **"Not now, Yaoyoruzu! Shit, Soap, keep your head down! We're still under heavy fire from both All for One's company and Shigiraki's."**

 **"Where are you? We need to help you!"  
**

 **"Boneyard. Don't bother, you won't make in foot! I've got Kirishima to pick you up in LZ Charlie, ETA 3 mins!"**

 **"Copy that Yagi, Ghost out."**

 **She donned her face mask with the ghost balaclava, and pulled Roach up to his feet.**

 **"Come on Roach, we got pickup."**

Momo and Todoroki looked at each other blankly, while Mineta shivered at Momo's ghost mask.

"Did we-?"

"I dunno."

"Hey, who's Soap?"

"Guess we'll find out."

 **After a hailing storm of bodies and gunfire ringing throughout the battlefield, Captains Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya, alias "Soap", managed to get out alive and regrouped with Roach and Ghost in an isolated military base somewhere away the coast of Finland. They arrived to see both of the latter and former in gear, and in a table full of weapons and grenades.**

 **"So, how we pulling this off, boss?"**

 **"Lemme think Ghost."**

 **Both Izuku and Toshinori sat down to catch their breaths for a** **while.**

"Wait, Izuku is Soap?"

"How lame. Couldn't they give him a better alias?"

"Dunno, but I don't think they can."

Momo had silently prayed to hope that she's dating Izuku in that universe. While Midnight, Pixie-bob, Mina and Ochaco were giving out forced grins at her.

Meanwhile, All-Might saw his alternate universe to be quite distinguishing. His face in that universe looked more chiseled and well refined, much like when he transformed as such, but grown in grizzled facial hair and sounding quite roguish and rugged. Plus, he did seem to look fairly charismatic in a beard.

"I wonder what army me and Midoriya are in..."

Present Mic and Mt. Lady gave him sympathy, they've never saw their best Pro-Hero look quite old.

 **While Roach was treated considerably, Yagi and Soap planned on an assault on the desert base that All for One is hiding. After much preparations, here and there, Yagi, now under the codename "Price" along with Soap, readied their guns and went on to assault the hotel by surprise.**

"Price?" Present Mic asked.

All Might shrugged.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was it, but I'm afraid I cannot continue this story much further since it may hinder with my plans in college. By the way, this story is available for adoption as of RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
